Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: 18 years ago, the Virtcast was sent into hiding. Now they are out and back in business, joining the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. But the Empire might not be their only enemy. An old enemy, Elaine Mills, has teamed up with the Dark One, Emma Swan, to destroy the Virtcast. But some things have changed over 18 years...


**G'day Casters! I am BACK with Episode IV of Sister Holidays! Whoa, this is weird. A blank page with Sister Holidays written at the top. I just finished Episode III yesterday as of making this file, let's see how long it takes. As usual, no name yet, just Sister Holidays Episode IV, and also as usual, if you haven't checked them out, go read Episode I: The Sleeping Menace, Episode II: Attack of the Force, and Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. As you may remember, I left off with a slight cliff hanger, where Rebecca got kidnapped by the Empire. I will explain how the Virtcast gets her back, but probably as a flashback. This is going to be mainly based closer to the events of A New Hope. Maybe a few returning characters from the Clone Wars too, though I haven't seen Rebels so this is only going from what I know of it. Apart from that, this is if Star Wars Rebels isn't really a thing. Essentially, it's become a mixed reality. Legends and Disney, combined into one.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **My small re-edit has affected this more than most other Episodes (I'm doing three edits, the initial edit is done, now I'm doing a re-edit, simply renaming Minecast to Caster, as well as fixing dates. The re-re-edit will add a whole lot more to the story).**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: Under Attack**_

 **Wake**

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

 **1 BBY; 2035 Earth Time**

18 years ago, a group known as the Virtcast had completed their final missions as a group, before going into hiding after the Galactic Empire was born. So, for the past 18 years in the dream realm, the ex-Virtcast members have lived ordinary lives as ordinary civilians on Earth in a small town not too far from the city of Arendelle, called Inlia. I, Elsa Arendelle, used to be the leader of this group. Ironically, I also used to be the Queen of Arendelle. Now however, if I was revealed to be either, I would be executed by the Galactic Empire.

At the moment, I was in the wake though.

In the wake, I had a job as a video game reviewer. I was 41 years of age, and one of the most trusted reviewers out there.

Video games had changed a lot over the years now, and stuff like the VirtNet were a real thing now. So, all games were pure virtual reality. The VirtNet was still in its early days, and was therefore not as refined and high tech as from the old Mortality Doctrine book series, but it worked.

I had just finished a review of a new GTA game, Grand Theft Auto VIII.

I exited the VirtNet to find a pleasantly familiar person lying on my couch, listening to music.

"Hello Anna," I said. "Elsa!" she jumped up from the couch and hugged me.

We hadn't seen each other in the wake in a while, since Anna did a lot of international sports tournaments. She had even competed in the Olympics twice. And over the years we had started treating our two lives as just that, two different lives.

What happened in the sleep, stayed in the sleep. What happened in the wake, stayed in the wake.

"It's so good to see you!" I said, hugging her back. "You're not gonna believe what happened the other day," she said. "Does it happen to involve Kairi?" I asked, laughing. "Well, no. But I won an international triathlon against so many other people from around the world!" she said, excited. "Holy shit that's awesome!" I said. She smiled proudly.

"So, what's been going on in the gaming world?" she asked. "Oh, just the release of GTA Eight," I said, smirking. "Oh shit, I better get my butt in the VirtNet ASAP," she said. "Fuck yeah! Best GTA game yet!"

"Have you been in contact with Chris recently outside the dream realm?" she asked.

Chris was a professional gamer, and did a lot of international gaming tournaments in stuff like racing games and shooter games. He had won a few, and even I had had the honour of playing with him a few times.

Everyone from the old group were still friends, but our jobs had taken us apart from living locally.

"Aside from the review I did of the new Star Wars Battlefront game that he helped with, no. I haven't seen him outside the sleep or VirtNet," I said. "Well, last I heard he had won another racing tournament in Forza Motorsport 18," said Anna. "I think I heard that, but what do you expect. It was on the original Mount Panorama in the classic cars that we grew up with," I said. "Yeah, no one can drive those old cars like Chris,"

"What about Kairi, how's she going?" I asked. "Oh, she's fine. She certainly helped me out in the triathlon," she said. Kairi had given up her life as a police officer, and was a medic who went with Anna in the sports.

Before we could talk about the rest of the crew, my alarm went off saying it was late and time for bed.

"I didn't expect you today so the guest room isn't really set up much," I said. "That's fine," she said.

We said goodnight and went to bed.

 **Sleep**

I woke up in the house that the entire crew of 12 people shared. I took a quick sanisteam and joined the others for breakfast.

"Morning Els," said Rebecca.

You're probably wondering how Rebecca is here, since she was kidnapped by the Empire 18 years ago.

Well, the story went like this.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **19 BBY; 2017 Earth time**

It had been one month since Rebecca had been kidnapped. Vestara was helping Chris through it, and I noticed their friendship was growing quickly. Clarissa said she sensed that the connection between the two had been there for a long time now, but they hadn't revealed it to us.

But even she admitted that their friendship was getting better.

Did Vestara have a crush on Chris? Well, even if she did, neither Vestara nor Chris would want to do anything to hurt Rebecca like that. But, maybe they weren't going to hurt Rebecca.

I was the oldest in the group, and the leader. Everyone usually came to me for advice. Sometimes personal.

Before her disappearance, Rebecca had told me she might not love Chris anymore. But didn't want to hurt him.

 _Maybe when we get her back she should say something, that might be easier than waiting for Chris to recover then knocking him over again._

After keeping an eye on the two for another day, I went back to Clarissa. I usually had Chris as a secondary leader, but I decided it might be best to leave him alone.

"Hey, Clarissa," I said. "Hey Elsa," "We need to get Rebecca back, now. The Virtcast needs to make one more appearance," I said. "Agreed. Let's grab the others and make a plan," she said. "Maybe we should just leave Chris and Vestara here," I said. "Might be smart. But they're the only two half-Sith we have."

She had a point. Without them, it would near impossible. "Maybe, bring Vestara. Let Sarah take care of Chris," I suggested. "Well, one is better than none. Alright, let's do it," she said.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I smiled, looking at the familiar sight in front of me.

1 month had been way too long.

I was standing at the edge of a big, round planning table in the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We were all in our classic Virtcast outfits. Any changes that had been made between our first time here and the end of the Virtcast had been undone, we were now in our exact outfits from the very beginning.

Except Chris and Sarah, who had agreed to stay behind and look after the house.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Vestara.

None of us were messing around on this mission.

"The plan. Well, Vestara, since you are the only half-Sith we have access to at the moment, you will have a lot of work to do. I will take most of you with some units that the Qeios Empire has lent us, and launch an attack on the Senate. This will distract the Galactic Empire. Vestara, you will go to the prison that Qeios spies have confirmed she is being held in. Hopefully our distraction will mean the prison will have minimal security. Your mission is to go in, grab Rebecca, and get out without being spotted. Once out, send the signal to call off our attack. Qeios have agreed to take the Empire's eyes off of us while we escape them and go back to our simple civilian lives. So, does everyone agree with the plan?" I asked, explaining the plan to the crew.

The fact that I had called us the Virtcast had not gone unnoticed.

"Sounds fine to me, but I'll be relying on all of you to keep them off my back. Please don't let us down," said Vestara. "Don't worry Ves, we won't let them get you," said Anna.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going, Virtcast!" said Astrid. "Nothing. Let's go," I said.

I powered up the _Night Fury Guardian_ , initiated the Stealth shields, and took off.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We exited hyperspace, leading a group of five Qeios fleet _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers.

"Alright, you ready Ves?" I asked.

She was taking a generic Imperial shuttle that Qeios had stolen, which was actually the same shuttle that Lyla and Vestara had used to escape Qeios and fly to Naboo.

"I'm ready. Just make sure you guys don't get killed in the fight," she replied. I hugged her and nodded. "Good luck," I said. "Good luck to you too," she replied.

She got on the Imperial shuttle with a battle droid co-pilot.

"May the Force be with you," I said as the shuttle left.

I went back to the bridge.

"We're coming up to the Senate building, Commander," said a Guardian. I looked at the big dome building in front of us. We were about to attack the place that used to run the Galactic Republic. This was no small feat.

"Open fire," I said.

All six ships opened fire on the Senate building, sending out a swarm of fighters.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I left the fleet behind me as they approached the Senate building from above.

As I watched them, the battle began. That was the last I saw before we landed at the prison.

The droid stayed on the shuttle while I snuck off.

As planned, about three quarters of the Security had been sent to the battle.

I snuck into the prison, making sure I wasn't spotted by clones.

I soon made it to Rebecca's cell.

She was huddled up in the corner, energy binders on her wrists to stop her connection to the Force. I entered the cell. She looked up and saw me, but couldn't sense me in the Force.

"Please, leave me alone," she said.

I was wearing Sith robes, so she didn't even see my face.

Until I took the hood off.

"Calm down Rebecca, it's me," I said. I sat next to her and comforted her. "It's okay, I'm getting you out of here," I said, taking her energy binders off. "Thanks, Ves," she said. "Thank Qeios and Elsa, they're the ones attacking the Senate building as a distraction," I said.

We made our way to the exit.

"Halt!" we froze. "Fuck," I said, turning around to see a small group of clones.

I looked to Rebecca, she nodded.

We both blasted any commlinks they had from them and ignited our sabres.

Soon, there were just a bunch of corpses on the ground.

We left and got on the shuttle. We took off and entered space.

I sent out the command to call off the attack, before entering hyperspace.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

We got the signal from Vestara, and called all the fighters back.

During the attack, we had lost one _Venator_ -class and about three dozen fighters. Not much, but still. When we got the signal, we were glad we didn't have to burn anymore craft or lives.

We fled the planet and made the jump to hyperspace.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we came out of hyperspace, we arrived at the designated rendezvous point.

Above Tatooine.

The shuttle containing Vestara and Rebecca landed on the frigate.

We used the cover of two more Qeios Star Destroyers plus the four we still had, and jumped to Earth without the Empire knowing.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the rescue," said Rebecca. "Not a problem. Fortunately, the Qeios Empire is completely loyal to us, whether we're on duty or off," I said.

I then whispered in her ear. "Might be a good time to tell Chris," she knew what I meant.

And when we arrived back in our new home town, after changing to our casual clothes and hiding the _Night Fury Guardian_ , Chris and Rebecca talked.

After that, Vestara's job of taking care of Chris got slightly harder for a while, but it wasn't long before everything went back to normal.

 _ **Modern Day**_

 **1 BBY; 2035 Earth time**

"Good morning Rebecca," I said.

I looked outside and saw people getting ready for the holidays. New Years was coming, since there had been another resynchronisation which synced this realm's years with ours. The year 0 BBY was about to start, or 18 since the Second ReSync.

The year that Luke would join the Rebel Alliance that had been created last year.

We had considered joining the Alliance, but decided to wait a little while.

"Hey Els. Oh, talking about the wake for a second, I saw your review of GTA VIII. Looks bloody impressive," said Chris, coming downstairs. "As I said to Anna, best fucking GTA game yet!" I laughed. "By far," he replied, also laughing. "Well, if you two are done talking about GTA, breakfast is ready," said Kairi.

We all grabbed our breakfast and ate it.

Once we were all done, Chris, Vestara, and I went outside to join a patrol.

Since the Rebel Alliance had started attacking, a lot more people had been brought into the patrols that guarded the small towns and big cities of Earth. Arendelle and its surrounding towns were in big danger, because the Qeios Empire was right next door. And they had been the first country on Earth to join the Alliance.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When we reached the East side of the town, I saw something.

The others hadn't let themselves be connected to the Force for a while as part of our cover, so we relied on vision for these patrols. But it certainly worked.

I pointed it out to Chris and Vestara.

"Qeios," said Chris.

He was right, it was an _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyer, also known as an _Imperial I_ -class, done up in Qeios Empire paint.

And it was heading right for us.

By now, the Galactic Empire used _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers. But Qeios had the older model.

"Shit, alert Arendelle," said Vestara.

Sure, we preferred to be friends with Qeios, but we also needed our cover.

I grabbed my commlink.

"Commander, come in. This is Enna Arndel, patrol unit of the township of Inlia," I said. "This is the commander of the Arendelle Royal Navy, what's the problem Miss Arndel," came a rough voice. "Inlia is currently under attack from the Qeios Empire. I have both Sally Rein and Jack Kahn here for confirmation," I said. "Confirmation not necessary, I believe you. We are dispatching the Royal Fleet to your aid," said the voice.

"Well, now we just gotta hope you called in time, Enna," said Chris.

In public, we called each other by these fake names.

"I sure hope we did, Jack," I said.

Though part of me wanted Qeios to take Arendelle into the Rebel Alliance. If Arendelle fell, I would become its Queen again, and Arendelle would join the Rebel Alliance. This is the deal we had made with Qeios.

Of course, the town had its own small fleet of fighters to delay Qeios. And it was those fighters that were flying over our heads right now while the attack warning sirens blared around the town.

"Let's get back indoors, we are not required to fight," said Chris. We agreed and headed back to the house.

The rest of the group was already there.

"What's going on?" asked Astrid. "Qeios," said Vestara. "Well, remember the deal. If Arendelle falls, you become Queen again," said Heather. "I know that, but it doesn't mean we're safe," I said. "She's right. Qeios don't want to hurt us but they can't control whether we get caught in the crossfire," said Chris.

"Okay then, what's the plan. Because I do not want to just sit back and let this play out without doing anything," said Jaina. "Yeah!" said Astrid and Heather. "We've gone 18 years without revealing ourselves, do you really want to break that now?" I asked. "Listen, Snowy, you might be comfortable here but we want to fight. We're going out there, with, or without your help," said Astrid.

They were getting snappy, and angry. That was the only time they called me Snowy, when they were angry. Otherwise it was just Els or Enna.

They headed for the door. But I wasn't going to give up.

I froze the door shut.

They turned around and glared at me. But they soon thought twice about it.

"You want to go out there, on a suicide mission against the Empire? Be my fucking guest. The Rebel Alliance is not strong enough yet, but the Empire is. If you join now, they're going to send you on a mission that will kill you. I am trying to fucking protect you," I yelled.

The temperature dropped, and everything in the room iced over. There was a bright amber glow in the ice, which indicated my anger.

"Guys, calm down. Let's not fight between ourselves. Elsa is right, going out there now is suicide. But Elsa, the Vikings are also right. We need to get out of here before we tear each other apart. So, like Jaina said, we need a plan," said Clarissa, getting between us. Kiarna joined her. I looked at Jaina and Heather for a second longer, before defrosting the room.

Instead of sitting down, making a plan or something like that, I just went upstairs and locked my room without talking.

I had lost it.

But what's worse, is I enjoyed it.

I enjoyed letting out my powers without worrying about the three Vikings.

Vestara was right, we were about to tear each other apart.

 _ **Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

I worked with the others to get the three Vikings to settle down, before going upstairs.

I stopped in front of Elsa's room.

I hesitated, but knocked.

No answer.

"Elsa, please let me in," I said, quietly.

After a second, I heard a sound. The door opened, and I immediately got hit by a blast of cold air.

I recovered, and saw the room was completely iced over. Elsa was on her bed, facing away from me.

Obviously, she had opened the door with her ice.

I held my jacket that I had grabbed on my way up and put it on, before entering the room.

I went over to the bed, and got in it. I hugged Elsa.

"Els, it's okay. We know you're just trying to protect us, and we're thankful for that," I said. "It's not just that," she said, I could tell she had been crying just from her voice. "I lost control down there. And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed using my powers to scare those three," she said.

I hugged her tightly and she turned over, burying her face in my chest. I heard her crying again.

"Shh shh, I'm here. Everything is okay. You probably enjoyed it because you haven't used your powers in so long," I comforted her.

I thought for a moment, and remembered a song Elsa had made up a while ago.

I smiled and started singing it.

 _One life,_

 _Is not a long time,_

 _When you're waiting,_

 _For a small sign._

 _Patience,_

 _Is hard to find._

 _Shadows,_

 _Seem to fill your life._

 _Don't be disappointed,_

 _Don't let your heart break._

 _Don't spend another minute,_

 _In this way._

 _It's okay._

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up,_

 _And you'll be there_

 _Twelve hours,_

 _Is a long night._

 _When you're searching,_

 _With no hope in sight._

 _Aimless,_

 _On the inside;_

 _And the damage,_

 _Makes you want to hide._

 _I know that it seems pointless,_

 _I know that it feels fake._

 _I know you can't stand the thought of,_

 _Being stray,_

 _One more day._

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up,_

 _And you'll be there._

 _(If you recognise the song, I like you haha)_

My singing had comforted Elsa enough that she was now asleep and most of the ice in the room had melted.

"Good night, Elsa. I love you," I said, kissing her on the forehead. Before gently pulling myself out of her embrace.

I left the room and quietly closed the door, even though I knew she wouldn't wake up in this life until tomorrow.

I met Kairi outside Elsa's room.

"Anna, I heard your singing. I'm not surprised it calmed her down, it certainly calmed me down," she said, quietly. I smiled. "I know how to keep my own sister calm, you don't have to worry about that," I said, just as quietly.

I gently kissed her on the lips, before we both went down to the others.

It was already time for dinner, and I helped Kairi make a good meal.

I remembered the battle that was going on outside, and after dinner, went out of the house.

There were a few fires and wrecked fighters, but not as much as I had imagined there would be. In this darkness, I couldn't tell who won though.

But I had a good idea of who won when I saw a Guardian walking towards me.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

I woke up in the wake, and had a shower.

It was the weekend so we didn't need to do any work, so I just put on some comfortable clothes.

I made breakfast.

"Good morning, Savvy," said Chris, coming up behind me. I smiled. "Good morning, Caster Boy," I said, turning around to face him.

We still used those old nicknames.

It had taken a while for Chris and Rebecca to get back to normal, but once they had, I told Chris how I felt. Elsa's hunch that I had had a crush on Chris back then was correct. I did. And I had since we got out of 42 ABY.

I kissed Chris and went back to making breakfast while he made his own breakfast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After breakfast, we agreed that we should go check on Elsa. We knew Anna was at her house, and would be keeping her calm, but due to the fact that we would possibly reveal ourselves soon, we decided it would be good.

For old time's sake.

So, we got in our HSV, which, being a 2034 model, was a hover car. All cars these days were a bit like they were in 2015 in Back To The Future. They could transform from drive to hover. But they looked a bit more modern than in BTTF.

We flew to Elsa's house, which was only a couple of towns away from us.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We landed in Elsa's driveway, and saw Anna's car parked in front of us.

We knocked on the door, and Elsa answered.

"Hey guys," she said. "Hey Els," I said.

She let us in.

"Um, where is Anna?" asked Chris. "Still asleep," said Elsa. "I was," came Anna's voice from the doorway to the next room.

"About time you woke up," said Elsa, laughing. "Hey, you woke up early. Don't blame me," she said. "We woke up at a normal time and managed to have a normal morning and get here before you woke up," I said. "Bloody hell. Alright, I was caught up in something," she said.

"What happened?" asked Elsa. "Qeios took Inlia, and are building up their army to take Arendelle. They want us to help," she said.

We looked at Elsa.

"Elsa, if Arendelle comes under our control, it will boost the Rebels strength immensely. I say we take this chance," said Chris. "Chris is right. You said the Rebels aren't strong enough, well maybe with Arendelle they would be," I said.

Elsa thought for a second, then nodded.

"I agree. Arendelle is strong, Qeios can't take it without our help, and once we do, it will be a powerful ally to the Rebels," she said. "Good to know we're finally agreeing on helping the Rebels," came a voice.

Heather and Jaina were standing behind us.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in," said Elsa. They laughed. "We heard you guys and let ourselves in," said Jaina. "Righto."

A knock was heard. I answered the door, and saw Rebecca, Sarah, Astrid, Kairi, Clarissa, and Kiarna.

"Looks like we're all here," said Elsa, behind me.

Everyone came in, and we told them what was happening.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"Sounds like a good idea," said Kiarna. "So, does this mean the Virtcast is back in business?" asked Sarah.

I looked at Elsa. She looked at me and Chris. We nodded, smiling. She smirked.

"Yes, the Virtcast is back. And the Empire is about to regret forcing us into hiding," she said. "They sure are, since there are going to be no restraints. We've all been itching for a chance to do what we are good at, and now we don't have to follow the rules of the Jedi Order, the Republic, or the Empire. The chains are gone, and the Virtcast, has been reborn. These drongos won't know what hit 'em," I said. "Yeah!" said everyone at the same time.

 _ **Sector 2: The Rebel Alliance**_

 **Sleep**

I woke up in the dream realm.

But instead of having a normal morning, this morning was filled with preparations.

Instead of putting on our casual clothes which had become normal for us by now, we got to work on making our outfits.

Our old outfits were too small for us now, so we had to remake them.

By midday, we were all dressed in more comfortable clothes.

Elsa had been the first, since she just used her magic to make a new and improved ice gown.

Then the rest of us found our old outfits, made them from scratch, and some of the others put a few upgrades to them. But they still looked close enough to the originals that the Empire would recognise us.

I had my old vor'shandi markings on my face. My outfit, consisted of the same old black jacket, red button-up shirt that was tied up a bit which showed my stomach, with my long black leather gloves that went all the way back to my jacket sleeves. My pants were tight black jeans with a black leather belt, and then I had black boots.

While in disguise, I had put my hair in a ponytail, but there was no need for that anymore. So, I let my long light brown hair down.

We weren't working with the Jedi Order either, so instead of the yellow lightsabre, I grabbed my old red lightsabre, and grabbed a shikkar too.

I looked in the mirror. I noticed one thing missing, the scar on my mouth had almost healed.

 _I can't be Vestara Khai without that little thing,_ I thought to myself.

So, I decided to put it back.

I grabbed my shikkar, and cut on the remaining mark that the scar had left. It hurt, but I used the Force to ease the pain.

After I had cleaned it up and it had stopped bleeding, I looked just like Vestara Khai, Sith Apprentice, born and raised on the planet Kesh, taught in the Dark Side by Lady Rhea.

 _The chains are indeed gone,_ I smirked.

When I entered the main room, it fell silent.

They all looked at me.

They had felt me in the Force, because I had opened myself up when I entered the room. And when I had done that, I had felt a strong surge of Dark Side energy.

I was a Jedi half-Sith, and I was not backing down from a fight.

I saw a reflection of myself in a window.

When my being was full of Dark Side energy, it gave my dark brown eyes a blood red glow. We had seen a similar glow in the eyes of Anakin Skywalker, except he had a gold glow. Jacen Solo had also had the gold glow.

But I was not part of that family. I was not even born in the Jedi.

I was a Khai. And I was born a Sith.

"Ves?" asked Chris.

I looked at him and smirked.

"Hello, Caster Boy," I said.

I felt them get worried in the Force, and I understood why. I was acting like a Sith. But Chris knew I would never betray them. I might be Sith, but I was also a Jedi.

"You look, well, scary. And cool. And on top of all that, you look like the Vestara Khai we know," said Elsa. "And you look very menacing in that new ice gown, Elsa," I said. "I tried," she said, smirking.

"Well, are we all ready?" I asked. "I think we are," said Clarissa.

I felt the Force sensitives in the room were not fully open to the Force yet, so I gave them a nudge. They knew what I was trying to say, and the room was soon full of power.

Except Clarissa and Chris.

I looked at them, confused.

They both smirked, before opening up to the Force together.

A physical wave of power came from them, knocking all of us off our feet.

They were indeed the most powerful Jedi here.

"Whoa," said Anna, recovering from the blast. "The chains are off," repeated Chris.

"I think we are ready," said Kairi. "I think we are," said Elsa.

We all exited the house and walked to the temporary command base that Qeios had set up.

When we arrived, I felt one Jedi. And she felt familiar.

"Welcome back, Virtcast," said the togrutan girl that I had sensed as a Jedi.

"And who are you?" asked Elsa.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, General of the Qeios Empire," she said. "Ahsoka?" asked Anna. She smiled. "Yep, that's right Anna. It's me. It's good to see you guys again, and by your Force presences, I can tell you're glad to be free," she said. We laughed. "That's an understatement," said Chris.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Elsa.

Ahsoka explained.

 _ **Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

"Will it work? It's been inactive for 18 years," said Elsa. "There's only one way to find out," said Vestara.

We were currently standing in the bridge of the _Night Fury Guardian_. We had managed to find the old frigate in the bush near Inlia. It had trees and vines growing all over it, and even the interior wasn't much better.

The ship was a mess, and there was a big chance it wouldn't work.

Chris, Vestara, and Sarah got to work on starting the big frigate's engines.

After a couple of attempts, the massive engines roared into life.

Sarah activated all the droids, which were lying all over the ship as if they had been attacked.

They all woke up and untangled themselves from the vines and trees.

"I can't believe this fucking thing works!" I said. "Barely. You hear how loud those engines are? They are struggling. They shouldn't be. We're going to have to do some repairs and upgrades before we take it into battle," said Chris. Vestara and Sarah agreed. I just agreed because those three knew what they were talking about, I didn't.

The engines became louder as the ship lifted off the ground, struggling to break free from the bush.

It finally broke free and was flown slowly and carefully back to Inlia.

They landed the frigate near where the Qeios Empire was repairing their _Imperator_ -class.

"This is the _Night Fury Guardian_ to General Tano," said Sarah. "This is General Tano, go ahead _Night Fury Guardian_ ," came Ahsoka's reply. "We are going to need massive repairs and upgrades. This thing can't beat an old _Venator_ -class, I doubt we can beat an _Imperial II_ -class. And the engines are pretty much fucked, along with the fact that it is overgrown with vines, trees, grass, moss, and mould," she said. "Copy that, we will get to work right away," said Ahsoka.

We got off the ship, using the _Night Fury_ , which was in slightly better condition than its Guardian.

We gave that in for repairs and upgrades too.

"I heard you also had the _U1_ back with you," said Ahsoka. "Oh shit, yeah. We'll go get it," said Chris.

Not long later, an overgrown _U1_ landed next to us.

"That's going to take a while to repair," said Elsa, seeing how damaged it was. "It will indeed. So we better get to work!" said Ahsoka.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Two days later, all the repairs and upgrades were done to all the ships.

"Who's in control of the _Night Fury Guardian_?" asked Ahsoka. "We'll take the _Guardian_ , Elsa, Anna, and Kairi can take some droids and pilot the _U1_ ," said Chris. "Sounds good to me," said Elsa. "The rest of you will split between the two ships," said Chris, looking at the rest of us.

His crew on the _Night Fury Guardian_ , as before, was him, Vestara, and Sarah.

"Heather, Rebecca and I will go on the _Night Fury Guardian_ , Astrid, Clarissa and Kiarna can go on the _U1_ ," I said. "Okay then. I'll send some droids over to the _U1_ and we can set off," said Chris.

We all agreed, and got set up.

Soon, everything was set up and we were flying in formation with the _U1_ and three _Imperator_ -classes, heading towards Arendelle.

As soon as we got close, we came under fire from the Kingdom. All ships opened fire and let out a huge swarm of fighters and shuttles.

Rebecca, Heather, some droids, and I were right in the middle of that swarm in the _Night Fury_.

Of course, we were novice pilots, so we stuck with the group.

With some fighter escorts, we made our way to the castle.

Three battle droids took control of the ship, while we took the remaining 6 battle droids with us into the courtyard. The same courtyard we had crossed when Elsa went through the coronation ceremony all those years ago.

Arendelle had barely changed at all, so this felt weird.

I ignited my lightaxe and Heather did the same, while Rebecca ignited her lightsabre. Another shuttle landed next to us, dropped off Clarissa, Astrid, and Kiarna, and left just like the _Night Fury_.

"Glad you could join the party," yelled Heather as Astrid ignited her lightaxe and Clarissa & Kiarna ignited their lightsabres. "Glad you didn't start the main course without us," said Clarissa.

We battled our way into the castle. We knew the escape plan that the royals would use, and managed to intercept them.

After taking out the Storm Troopers guarding them, we proceeded to capture them.

"Sorry guys, but you're now captives of the Rebel Alliance," said Kiarna, helping Clarissa and Rebecca put energy binders on them.

We captured a King, a Queen, and a Princess. We didn't want to hurt them, and therefore were going to give them to Elsa once we took the kingdom.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you if we have anything to do with it," said Rebecca.

"Hey, you're the Virtcast aren't you?!" asked the King, surprised. "Surprised to see us? I bet," said Clarissa.

We took the royals to where the _Night Fury_ was waiting at the secret back exit of the castle.

"How did you know about this exit?" asked the Queen. "In case you forgot, our leader is the former Queen of Arendelle," I said. "Queen Elsa is still alive?" asked the King. "Yep! And she's as powerful as ever," said Astrid.

Once we all got on the _Night Fury_ , we took off.

Astrid sent out a signal to the enemy that told them we had the royals as prisoners on our shuttle. This made us safe from being attacked. And anyone who tried to follow us, was blasted to bits by the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We landed on the frigate. Chris met us in the hangar.

"Call off your forces, or Arendelle will be wiped out," he said, igniting his sabre.

I gave them a commlink, as Chris commanded. And, to save their Kingdom, they called off the attack.

"Hmm, maybe you're not as bad as we thought. Just corrupted by the Empire," he said. "Queen Elsa, the Kingdom is yours," he said into a commlink. "Queen Elsa is not only alive, but taking back the Kingdom? She's not going to be very popular after that attack," said the King. "If it weren't for her, the attack would have been even more deadly," said Clarissa.

The _Night Fury Guardian_ hovered with the _U1_ near the castle.

We escorted the King, Queen, and Princess out of the frigate, and met up with Elsa, Anna, and Kairi.

"Sorry for the attack, we couldn't just make the Rebels not attack. But we did our best to finish it early by capturing you," said Elsa. "It may not look like it, but we did you a favour," said Anna. "Well, the Kingdom of Arendelle might not be pleased to begin with, but we all still have respect for you two, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," said the Queen.

The Princess, who was a really young little girl, was hiding behind her parents. But Anna saw her.

"Aw, and who's this little Princess?" she asked.

We knew it was weird being this casual after a battle, especially when the people we were talking to had been the leaders of the enemy forces, but we couldn't stop Anna from being Anna.

The Princess tried to hide more, but I could tell Vestara was putting a sense of calm over them in the Force.

She came out from her hiding spot and walked cautiously over to Anna.

"That's Princess Ania, our daughter," said the Queen. I noticed Chris and Vestara trying to hide a bit of recognition. I quietly asked why.

"Ania Solo is a descendant of Han and Leia Solo, probably like, the granddaughter or great granddaughter of Allana Djo Solo," whispered Chris. "Oh," now I understood why they thought it was odd.

"Hello Ania, I'm Princess Anna," said Anna. "I know, I read about you and your sister in the library," said Ania.

We watched Ania and Anna mess around a little bit.

"Well, since you two already seem to be good friends, how about you guys can co-rule with us. I feel bad for taking Arendelle from you," said Elsa. "It would be an honour, Queen Elsa. But does this mean Arendelle will be a part of the Rebel Alliance?" asked the King. "Yes. The Virtcast is an enemy of the Empire, and so whether we want to or not we have no choice. But the Empire is ruled by Sith. We would not want to rule a Kingdom under their control," said Elsa. "Well, we have a strong army. Arendelle will not disappoint you against the Empire. But it might take a while for the people to get used to being part of the Rebels," said the Queen.

"It will. Also, what are your names? We've lived in Inlia since the rise of the Empire but have never actually paid attention to much that didn't concern us at the time," said Elsa. "I am King Midas, and this is my wife, Queen Regina," said the King.

This time I knew why Chris and Vestara had their reactions.

King Midas was from the old TV show, Once Upon A Time. Regina was also from the same show, but was known more commonly as The Evil Queen.

I hoped Queen Regina wasn't like that Regina.

"Well, we should probably calm down the citizens," said Kairi.

Kairi had been pulled into the games that Ania and Anna were playing, but she didn't seem to mind.

"First of all, what are all your names? We've heard of you all in legend, but it's a legend the Empire isn't very fond of. "Well, you know me and my sister Anna. This is Anna's girlfriend, Kairi. The two over there who look a little bit like Sith are Chris and Vestara, they are half-Sith. Though Chris is more Light Side and Vestara is more Dark Side, hence why Vestara looks more like a Sith. Those three are the Vikings, Astrid, Heather, and Jaina. Heather and Jaina tend to get the nickname 'The Drongos' from Vestara. Those two are Sarah and Rebecca, sisters, and powerful in the Force. That girl is Clarissa, perhaps the purest presence in the Force to ever exist and Chris's sister, and her friend is Kiarna, whose brother turned out to be Sith Lord Tey Martyl," said Elsa.

"You did not need to include the drongo part," I sighed. "Well you are drongos, and that hasn't changed," teased Vestara. "I don't even know what drongo means," said Midas. "Drongo is Australian slang for 'An Unintelligent Person,'" said Chris.

Heather and I just slipped away before more was asked.

 _ **Kairi Hearts' POV:**_

 _ **Sector 3: The Chains Are Gone**_

Being Anna's girlfriend, I was required to help her and her sister with royal duties. You could say that I was basically a Princess because of our relationship. But I didn't mind. I enjoyed helping Anna.

Currently, I was standing on a floating platform above Arendelle next to Anna, Elsa, Midas, Regina, and Ania. The Virtcast and the Commander of Arendelle's fleet were standing behind us.

"Attention people of Arendelle," called King Midas, using a microphone that was attached to speakers under the platform.

After everyone was focusing on us, he continued.

"The recent attack on our Kingdom was not intended to destroy us, but put us in the Rebel Alliance. We have made an agreement to reinstate Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Princess Kairi of Arendelle," while we agreed that I would be a Princess of Arendelle, it still sounded weird to me.

Elsa stepped forward. "People of Arendelle, you may remember me from before the Empire. As you know, the Galactic Empire is ruled by the Sith. The Sith are not the good guys, the Jedi are. You may be thinking that the Jedi are extinct, but you are mistaken. I'm afraid I can't say who else has survived, but the Virtcast is still completely in-tact," as she said that, the Virtcast stepped into view. "If anyone is found guilty of aiding the Galactic Empire, they will be arrested immediately," finished Elsa.

There were a few cheers, indicating that some people liked the change.

But a lot of people didn't.

But, they knew the Qeios Empire was guarding Arendelle, and the Arendelle Royal Army was under control of the Virtcast and the Rebel Alliance.

We were satisfied for now and went back to the castle.

"There is a bit of work to do before you can officially rule Arendelle," said Regina. "Been through it before, I know what to expect," said Elsa.

We spent the rest of the day getting everything finalized, including Arendelle's entry into the Rebel Alliance.

Soon, it was late. Most of the Virtcast went back to Inlia, while Anna, Elsa and I stayed in the castle. I stayed because I used to have a room of my own in the castle.

However, that didn't see any use tonight, as I ended up sleeping in Anna's room.

 **Wake**

I woke up in the house belonging to me and Anna in the wake, and saw Anna was still asleep next to me.

I grinned, plans forming in my head.

I turned over and put my weight on top of Anna, before making a loud noise right into her ear. She jumped and tried to escape.

"Fuck you Kairi," she said, but I saw she was smiling.

"Good morning to you too, Princess," I said. "Please don't do that again. If you promise to be a good girl, you might like the reward," she said, smirking.

I had a strange feeling I knew what the reward was.

And I was more than happy to go with it.

I kissed Anna. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, but we were both still smiling. "That's a good girl," she said.

She pulled me back down and kissed me again. And I got the reward I knew was coming.

The others would wonder why we didn't go to Elsa's house today, but we didn't care.

We just wanted our fun.

 _ **Clarissa Caster's POV:**_

I arrived at Elsa's house.

When I went in, I saw everyone except Kairi and Anna were already there.

"Does anyone know where those two are?" asked Elsa. "Nope," said Kiarna. "Unless they're 'fucking about' at home, if you know what I mean," joked Astrid. "Okay, first of all, that's disturbing. But, probably true," laughed Elsa. "Well, in that case, let's just assume they're going to be doing that all day and not be here," said Heather. "Yeah," said Jaina.

We spent the rest of that day messing around like old times, leaving Anna and Kairi to do whatever they might be doing.

After a day of fun, which seemed just like the old times, except without the two Princesses, we went back to the dream realm.

 **Sleep**

I woke up in my room in Inlia.

After getting ready for the day, I went with the others in the _Night Fury_ back to Arendelle.

When we arrived, we found Anna and Kairi sitting outside, giggling to themselves.

"And what's the giggling about," asked Vestara. They jumped, surprised. "Uh, nothing," said Anna. "And the fact that you weren't at Elsa's place was nothing too?" Chris asked. "Um, we had some stuff to take care of," said Kairi.

"Yeah, like, each other," I whispered to Kiarna. She laughed.

We went in the castle and ran into Ahsoka and Elsa.

"Good, we were just about to contact you guys. The Empire has heard about Arendelle's fall to the Alliance, but not about the Virtcast returning. I say we give them a surprise," said Ahsoka. "Where do you want us to hit?" asked Astrid. "A high value cargo ship is going from Scarif to Coruscant with an important delivery for the Empire, I want you guys to steal it and deliver it to the Rebel base on Corellia," said Ahsoka. "Do we know what the cargo is?" asked Elsa. "We think it has something to do with the rumours that are going around about a Death Star that's being constructed by the Galactic Empire. Apparently, it was the cause of the fall of Jedha," she said.

"Hold up a second, we're stealing some stuff that is going to the Death Star? Wow, that is really going to cripple them," said Chris. "You know about the Death Star?" asked Ahsoka. "The Death Star is a giant space station as big as a small moon, with enough firepower to destroy a planet," said Vestara. "Okay. Any more information you get on this Death Star would be helpful," she said.

We knew a bit more, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, where is this transport ship now?" asked Elsa. "Just leaving Gamorr, since they're taking a supposedly safer route away from Hutt Space, by-passing the Pii System. It will make a short stop above Earth next, so that's your chance. But it's only a quick window, so there's no room for mistakes," said Ahsoka. "Let's go," I said.

We all headed for the _Night Fury_ , and flew to the _Night Fury Guardian_.

During the upgrades session, all the old Virtcast identifications were restored, as well as the Virtcast logo being added onto the _Night Fury Guardian_ and replacing the Lost Tribe logo on the _U1_.

The Empire would know it was us the instant they saw us, and they would be scared.

The two ships had been upgraded almost beyond recognition of the original model, and were now powerful enough to fight a _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyer together. With that power together, the power of each ship by themselves was impressive.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We exited the atmosphere of Earth just as the Imperial cargo ship emerged from hyperspace. We adjusted ourselves onto an intercept course.

Of course, we had set up some jammers so they wouldn't identify us until either they got close, or we let them.

"Unidentified attack frigate, please change course. You are on an intercept course with our ship. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force," said a voice over the comms.

"Imperial cargo ship, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Surrender your cargo or face the wrath of the Virtcast," said Elsa into the comms.

As she said that, Sarah disabled the jammers and instead filled all their systems with identifications of the ship.

"No, it can't be. The Virtcast are dead, and that ship should have gone with them!" came the voice. "Think again, bitch," said Elsa.

"Open fire on their escorts," she commanded.

The guns on board the _Night Fury Guardian_ blazed into life as we put everything we had into the escorts. They opened fire on us, but our shields held.

It only took a few minutes before the corvettes escorting the cargo ship were destroyed.

Elsa concentrated on the cargo ship, and managed to freeze the engines.

It was now stuck.

We all got in the _Night Fury_ and flew over to the ship.

We landed in the hangar, and started our fight towards the bridge.

The ship was full of Storm Troopers, as was expected.

I ran ahead with Chris, Vestara, and Kiarna, cutting up every Storm Trooper we came across.

We soon arrived at the bridge.

"As Queen Elsa said, surrender the ship and your lives might be spared," said Chris. "I'm not giving up this ship to a bunch of Rebels," said the captain. "Your funeral mate," said Vestara.

Both Chris and Vestara used Force lightning on a couple of Troopers, as Kiarna and I sliced our way through them all.

Soon, it was just the captain.

He tried to blast me, but I deflected the shot right back at him.

"Too easy," said Chris.

The others finally arrived.

"Alright, command the _Night Fury Guardian_ to escort us to Corellia," said Elsa. Sarah sent the command to the droids on the former _Munificent_ -class Star Frigate now custom attack frigate.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After exiting hyperspace just over Corellia, we received a call from the Empire. We had disabled the tracker when we had stolen the ship, so they obviously knew something was up.

"Empire are calling us, should we use the normal disguise?" asked Sarah. "No. We want them to know it's us. Patch them through," said Elsa. Sarah accepted the call.

"What's happened? Your tracker was shut down," said an Imperial Commander. "What happened, Commander, is your precious cargo was high-jacked," said Elsa. "Who is this? How did you defeat the escorts?" asked the Commander. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, leader of the Virtcast. Your escorts were no match for DCPCH25F, the _Night Fury Guardian_ ," she said. "You will pay for this, Virtcast. You may have stolen a cargo ship, but that's nothing compared to the Imperial Fleet," he said. "We will see mate, we will see," said Chris. Sarah cut off the call.

"You think we actually scared them with that?" asked Anna. "I sensed surprise, and fear. So yes, we scared them. They know that us teaming up with the Rebel Alliance, with Arendelle under our control, means they're in trouble," I said. "We are officially back in business," said Chris.

We landed the ship at the Hidden Rebel Base on Corellia.

Ahsoka was already there, along with someone else we recognised.

"Virtcast, good work on the mission. Our spies have already reported back some panic in the Empire," said Ahsoka. "All according to plan," said Elsa. "Indeed. Also, this is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," she said.

"It's an honour to meet you all. The legend of the Virtcast is certainly an impressive one," said Leia. "The honour is ours, Princess Organa," said Elsa.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any time to get to know each other. The Empire has dispatched a small fleet to Earth," said Ahsoka. "Well then, we better be there to greet them," said Vestara.

"I regret that I cannot join you this time, I need to take these plans to Yavin 4," said Leia.

 _Perhaps Star Wars Episode IV is happening sooner than expected, it's only going to the year 0 BBY, or 2036 Earth time, tomorrow,_ I thought.

"That's fine, we can take care of the Empire. We've got Qeios and Arendelle by our side," said Elsa.

"Well, we better get going," said Ahsoka. "Yes. Good luck Princess Organa, and may the Force be with you," said Elsa. "May the Force be with you," she replied, before turning and heading to a familiar ship.

"The _Tantive IV_ , Star Wars Episode Four is playing out sooner than we expected," said Vestara, confirming my thoughts. "Huh?" Ahsoka looked confused, but then seemed to remember. "Oh right, you're from a world where these are movies and books," "And games, and comics, etc." said Vestara.

"Okay guys, let's go," we took the _Night Fury_ back up to its Guardian, and arrived in the bridge just as we left Corellia's atmosphere.

"Well, this has played out slightly different to the series, since I'm pretty sure Leia didn't come from Corellia with the Death Star plans stolen from a cargo ship, but oh well," said Vestara, as we watched the _Tantive IV_ enter hyperspace.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We entered hyperspace soon after, and arrived over Earth right as a fleet of ten _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace.

"Shit, ten Star Destroyers. Get the Arendelle Royal Navy and the Qeios Empire up here ASAP," commanded Elsa.

We contacted the two kingdoms and were quickly joined by ten Arendelle _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers, and ten Qeios _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers. The _U1_ also joined us.

The Imperial Fleet was far outnumbered and outgunned, despite having also called reinforcements from Imperial Earthen kingdoms, such as Allona.

But, we showed no mercy, and attacked them before they could retreat.

We took down one Star Destroyer because of the surprise attack, and the rest launched every fighter they had.

"You think it's time to show them that we haven't lost our ship-to-ship combat skills?" suggested Kiarna. "I think so, let's go get those bastards," said Elsa.

We left the attack frigate under control of the droids and took eleven X-Wings and the _Night Fury_.

"Let's give 'em hell," said Chris as we entered the fight.

I started following a TIE Fighter, and quickly took it out. But I was then followed by three more TIE Fighters. I did a bit of spinning, and flew dangerously close to crashing into the Imperial Star Destroyers, which caused one of the TIE Fighters to crash. I then pulled up sharply and came around behind the remaining two before they even had a chance to react. I blasted one of them quickly, and followed the other TIE Fighter through the battle, before exploding it as it flew near the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. The explosion destroyed the bridge, sending the Star Destroyer crashing down to the planet. But it was blown up completely before it entered the atmosphere.

It was easy to tell the difference between Arendelle, the Empire, and Qeios, because while the Empire had the standard plain Grey paint scheme, the Qeios ships had a slightly modified version of their old paint scheme, which had the ships done up in brown, with a dark grey pattern and included the same golden symbol that was on Rivatha's outfit, which was spread along the top part on both sides from the front to back. We had also repainted the Arendelle ships in the old Arendelle Royal Navy paint scheme from when Elsa was Queen before, which had the entire ship coloured ice blue, with slightly darker lines over it in a pattern to give it a recognisable design, and the old snow flake logo was painted on the front and back of the bridge.

Since we had only just come out of hiding, we were still yet to get the Virtcast Fleet back up and operational. And we would need a new paint scheme, since the old one was just the Republic scheme with our logo which was just the Berk logo.

I was shaken out of my thoughts about paint schemes by a TIE Fighter exploding near me. I steered away from the explosion, but my wing got hit by a TIE Interceptor.

"Fuck! I'm hit," I said. "Okay, go back to the _Night Fury Guardian_. We don't want to lose any members in what's basically the first big battle in 18 years," said Elsa. "I don't know if I'll make it," I said. "Don't worry sis, I've got you. Go!" said Chris.

I headed towards the _Night Fury Guardian_ with Chris and Vestara defending me in the _Night Fury_.

I landed in the hangar and Chris looped back into the fight.

I rushed to the bridge just in time to see a blast shield closing over one of the windows. Obviously, it had been smashed, more proof of that was the fact that over half the droids that had been piloting the ship were now scattered throughout the battle outside, according to the sensors. And I could tell the oxygen in the bridge was low, as it was hard to breath.

I put the bridge on high priority for the oxygen generators, and called up some more droids to help me pilot the ship.

I sat at Sarah's computer and loaded up one of the turrets for manual control. I was out of the fight as far as Starfighters go, but I wasn't out completely.

As soon as the turret camera appeared, I blasted a passing TIE Bomber, and watched as the wreckage went crashing into another TIE Fighter.

I saw Elsa's X-Wing go past, which was done up in an alternate paint scheme to the other Arendelle fighters that used smaller versions of the paints on the Star Destroyers. Elsa's version was specific for a member of the royal family, but depending on the rank, the royal fighters had slightly different designs. Princess Anna and Princess Kairi should be using the Princess version, and I saw they were as they followed Elsa past my turret.

Again, because we were still new, the Virtcast were using fighters from Arendelle and Qeios. Except for one ship that I saw was in trouble.

I blasted a group of five TIE Fighters that were following the _Night Fury_.

I focused fire on one of the Imperial Star Destroyers and cheered as I watched the bridge explode from one of my hits.

 _Two Star Destroyers down, eight to go,_ I thought.

 _Make that seven._

Another Star Destroyer went down from the combined firepower of the _U1_ and an Arendelle Star Destroyer.

"They're retreating, the fucking bitches," said Heather over the comms. I saw she was right as most of the TIE craft attempted to land on the Star Destroyers, and after one more Star Destroyer went down, the remaining six entered hyperspace.

I looked at our fleet and saw we had only lost one Qeios Star Destroyer, along with probably hundreds of fighters. All the surviving fighters, which included A-Wings, Y-Wings, and X-Wings, came back to our cruisers and landed.

The rest of the Virtcast arrived in the bridge with Ahsoka.

"Saw you take out those fighters chasing us before, along with a bunch of others. Good work, Clarissa," said Vestara. "Um, how did you know that was me and not the auto-turrets or droids?" I asked. "I sensed you in the Force," she said.

"Well, that went well," said Elsa. "Yes indeed. The Empire should now know not to underestimate us," said Ahsoka. "That's for fucken sure," said Kiarna.

"Also, the Virtcast needs a fleet, right? I mean, you've got Arendelle under your control Elsa, but maybe Chris can command a fleet? He seems to be second in command of the Virtcast," said Ahsoka. "This is correct, but we'll need a new paint scheme. Because the old Republic markings aren't going to serve us well here," said Elsa. "I think we should just do them up like the _Night Fury Guardian_. Jet black with the Virtcast logo," said Chris. "Sounds good. It's simple, it's stealthy, and it's worked for both the _Night fury_ and the _Night Fury Guardian_ ," said Elsa. "Okay, the Virtcast Fleet will be made immediately," said Ahsoka.

"Thank you. Oh and, General Tano," said Elsa. "You can call me Ahsoka, but what?" she asked. "Sorry, Ahsoka. We know the _Tantive IV_ won't arrive at Yavin 4, so we would like to aid the _Millennium Falcon_ when it gets the plans," she said. "The _Millennium Falcon_?" asked Ahsoka. "Yes. Leia's droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO will deliver the plans to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, who will go with Han and Chewy in the _Falcon_ ," said Vestara.

Ahsoka hesitated, and I felt her surprise in the Force.

"Obi-Wan? Skywalker?" she asked. "Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's old master, now known as Ben Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin and Padmé," said Chris. "Well, um, sure. You can aid Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker," she said. "Master Skywalker is Darth Vader. Luke doesn't even know he's Force sensitive yet," I said. "Right, yeah. It's just, he's still a Skywalker," we knew the trouble Ahsoka was likely going through.

"Hey, maybe you can teach this Skyguy once Yoda and Obi-Wan are done with him," said Anna.

This made Ahsoka smile.

"I'm still a Padawan compared to you guys. You guys would be better for that job," she said. "Hey, we'll take you both as apprentices if you want, we've got enough Jedi with us. But we won't be the leaders of any new Jedi Order, that role belongs to Luke," I said. "I suppose it would be good to finish my training. Okay, it would be an honour to be taught by the Virtcast," she said. "Alright. Clarissa can be your new Master, Ahsoka. If she wants," said Chris, looking at me. "Sure thing," I said.

I had been promoted to Master before the Empire had taken over, but had not had the chance to teach an apprentice during my time as a Jedi Knight. So, this was a good thing for me.

"Alright, Master Caster," said Ahsoka. "Just a little confusing with that though," I laughed. "Eh, don't worry. I've always preferred to be called Chris, so Master Caster can be your title," said Chris.

"Alright, we better head to Tatooine then," said Elsa. We all agreed.

 _ **Sector 4: An Old Enemy**_

 _ **Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

We left the _Night Fury Guardian_ under droid control and sent it back down to defend Arendelle, while we got in the _Night Fury_.

While we were away, the old King and Queen of Arendelle were going to be ruling for Elsa and the Princesses.

And I was going with the crew, because being Clarissa's Padawan, I was now a member of the Virtcast. Even though I didn't have a life in their world.

I had decided not to go with my old outfit, instead sticking with my current one and my duel white sabres.

I thought about how weird it might be having a General of the Rebel Alliance become a Padawan learner to a person that had been thought dead for 18 years, and laughed to myself.

 _Well, some things never change. The skill difference between me and the Jedi of the Virtcast is one of those things._

We entered hyperspace.

"So, let's see how much more knowledge you have since when you left the Order," said Clarissa, getting straight to it. I had expected this though, Clarissa would want to know what I still needed to learn. And so, our journey to Tatooine was filled with me showing the Virtcast all the new skills I had picked up.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth Time**

We arrived at Tatooine the next day, which was the first day of the New Year. 2036 in the wake, but here, the Virtcast kept calling it 0 BBY. I had no idea why, but they had been calling the years like that and had been counting down to this date. I knew that they knew a lot about the future, but I didn't know where they got BBY and ABY from.

So, I decided to finally ask them.

"Master," I said. "Going to have to get used to that. Anyway, what is it Ahsoka?" asked Clarissa. "What's with the dating system you guys use?" I asked. "Ah yes, I was waiting for you to ask that. Well, you may have heard us calling the past years BBY, and they have been counting down to this year. Well, BBY stands for Before the Battle of Yavin, and ABY is After the Battle of Yavin," she explained. "Oh, so this Battle of Yavin is this year?" she nodded. "And that is why we need Luke to succeed. And since stuff has not been going exactly like we thought it would, we want to make sure he does. Otherwise, we'd just be sitting around on Earth, perhaps going after some rogue Star Destroyers to weaken the Empire or something," she said.

"So, this new Skywalker, you said he becomes the Jedi Grand Master?" I asked. "Yes, we have met him before during our time traveling. Along with his son, Ben Skywalker. You may remember them from when we defeated Abeloth," she said. I nodded.

I remembered that fight all too well.

"So, Vestara, the 'real' Vestara, ends up as a Skywalker?" I was curious as to the outcome of that. "No. They have feelings for each other, but Vestara ditches the Jedi and becomes a Sith Lady. There is no record of her and Ben actually getting together and having kids," she said. "Well, if things are going different, maybe they will," I said. "If they do, that would be nice. I know all of us like the 'real' Vestara as a character and ship Vestara and Ben, so if they get together that would be cool."

"Okay guys, see that Star Destroyer?" came Chris's voice.

We looked out the front window.

"Yeah," said Elsa. "That's currently attacking the _Tantive IV_ , Leia's ship," he said. "Well why didn't we bring the _Night Fury Guardian_?" I asked. "Because, this attack is supposed to happen," he said.

I saw the Star Destroyer firing on something, but we were too far away to see what. Whatever it was, was fighting back though.

"Keep them on the scanners," said Vestara. "Way ahead of ya mate," said Sarah.

I looked at the scanners and saw the two ships. As I watched, the _Tantive IV_ was disabled, and caught in the tractor beam of the Star Destroyer. Some escape pods were jettisoned, but exploded by the Star Destroyer.

Until a few minutes later when an escape pod containing no life signs slipped past the defence and went down to the planet.

"There's R2 and 3PO," said Chris, taking the shuttle down to the planet after it.

"Also, Ahsoka, 3PO's memory was erased. He won't remember you, us, Anakin, or the rest of the old Republic," said Kiarna. "Well, that's just standard protocol I guess," I said. "R2 will though," laughed Chris.

We landed in Mos Eisley.

"Mos Eisley huh, probably not the best place to bring the Death Star plans to," I said. "It's fine, thanks to some Jedi mind tricks," said Kairi.

We all went to a pub near-by, and went in. According to the others it would be about two or three days until Skywalker and Kenobi got here.

When we went in, it was just like a normal Tatooine pub, with bounty hunters everywhere. I saw a few faces that I recognised from Wanted posters and HoloNet reports too. Including Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, another clone of Jango Fett like the Clone Army had been, and a smuggler known as Han Solo.

After having something to eat and drink, we went back and settled down in the _Night Fury_.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

A few days later, Luke and Ben arrived. We only knew because we were in the same pub that they came to.

Han Solo had just shot the bounty hunter Greedo when Kenobi walked in.

 _Wait a second, they said Han. Does that mean Obi-Wan and Luke are going with Han Solo?_ I wondered.

We knew Obi-Wan would recognise us, especially with our outfits, so we tried to make ourselves hidden both physically and in the Force.

Obi-Wan walked straight past us, and I felt him looking at us with the Force, before giving me a slight nudge, indicating he knew it was us. I un-hid myself in the Force, and the others did the same.

"I guess the non-Force Sensitives gave it away," said Chris. "Probably," said Elsa.

As I watched, Kenobi and a Wookie that I recognised as Chewbacca, since he had helped the Republic on Kashyyyk in the final days, and I had worked alongside him when we had been captured together and forced to survive a Trandoshan hunt.

After making some sort of agreement, Kenobi came over to us.

"I see you survived the exile," he said. He looked and sounded much older.

"Of course we did, we're the bloody Virtcast," said Elsa. "And what about you little one?" he looked at me. "I took it upon myself to learn the ways of the Force, Master Kenobi. Now Clarissa is teaching me what I am yet to learn," I said. "Well, it's good to see you all. Unfortunately, I should be going. I'm a bit busy at the moment," he said. "We know, you better go get Luke ready to leave Tatooine," said Elsa.

"May the Force be with you," said Chris as Obi-Wan left.

"Well, that was strange," I said. "It certainly was strange seeing him after so long," said Anna.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We left the pub right after Han Solo and Chewbacca and headed back to our ship.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of Storm Troopers around.

"Shit, I hope your stealth skills aren't too rusty, because it's not going to be good if they spot us," said Elsa.

We managed to sneak back to the _Night Fury_ without being spotted, but we did have a few close calls.

Soon, we heard the Storm Troopers blasting something. "That's our cue," said Chris.

They powered up the _Night Fury_ , and took off.

We saw a YT-1300f Light Freighter take off, being shot at by Storm Troopers.

"That's the _Millennium Falcon_ , fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy according to Han Solo," said Vestara.

"Faster than the _Twilight_?" I asked. "Probably, I don't know what the upgraded top speed on the _Twilight_ was, but on the _Falcon,_ it's 1,050 km/h, and the standard un-upgraded speed of the _Twilight_ was 700 km/h. So yeah, I'd say it's faster," said Chris. "Okay, that's fast," I said.

"How fast is the _Night Fury_ again?" asked Clarissa. "With the old upgrades, 800 km/h. The new upgrades, 1,000 km/h. The default ship with no upgrades was 600 km/h," said Chris. "Okay, so right now we're only 50 km/h slower than the _Falcon_ ," I said. Chris nodded.

We followed the _Falcon_ into space. But, obviously our stealth shields were not up, because the _Falcon_ opened fire on us.

" _Millennium Falcon_ , hold your fire. We're not with the Empire," said Vestara. "Then who are you with," came Han's reply. "We are the Virtcast, we work with the Rebel Alliance," said Elsa. "Aren't you lot supposed to be dead?" he asked. "That was our cover, and it served us well for 19 years. However, we are back in the game now," replied Elsa.

A small squad of TIE Fighters came at us.

The _Falcon_ prepared to fire on them, but we took all the TIEs out before the _Falcon_ even shot a single shot.

"We'll defend you, now go," said Chris. "If you can keep up," Han said, smugly.

The _Falcon_ entered hyperspace, and we followed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

A while later we came out of hyperspace where Alderaan was. Well, was supposed to be anyway.

"Where'd it go?" I asked. "Did you feel the disturbance in the Force?" asked Clarissa. "Yes, I did feel that," I said. "Alderaan is gone. Destroyed by the fully operational Death Star," said Elsa, getting up and freezing a tunnel through the asteroid field that was where Alderaan used to be.

The _Night Fury_ flew through the cold tunnel, and when we came out the other side, we saw the _Falcon_ blowing up a TIE Fighter.

"How'd he get out here?" I asked. "Over there," pointed Kiarna. "That moon?" "Space Station," said Astrid. "Guessing that's why it's called the Death Star," I said, seeing just how big it was. "Yep,"

"The _Falcon_ is being pulled in, and so are we," said Sarah. Chris and Vestara tried to turn the ship, but it didn't work.

"Alright, looks like we're going to the Death Star too," said Elsa.

I watched as the _Night Fury_ was pulled in next to the _Millennium Falcon_.

We landed in a hangar.

"Okay, we're not going to be able to hide. Unlike the _Falcon_ , this is not built for smuggling. So, we have no hidden spaces. We might just have to rely on the Force and the rest of our powers to get out of this," said Chris.

Suddenly, Vestara 'lost her balance' and fell.

"Ves! You okay?" asked Elsa. "No, or, yes. I don't know. I felt something," she said. "What did you feel?" I asked. "A presence. A familiar, but powerful one," she said. "I don't feel anything," said Clarissa. "It's because we're half-Sith. I felt it, but not very strong. It may be because Vestara is stronger in the Dark Side than I am," said Chris. "So, do you know what it is?" I asked. "Not what. Who. It's a girl we know in the wake, but I can't identify her," said Vestara. "I know who she is. There is only one person who would make you react that way Ves, and that's Elaine," said Chris.

 _ **Christopher Caster's POV:**_

When I mentioned the name, there was a cold feeling in the Force coming from everyone.

Elaine.

We didn't talk about her, or what happened.

Some time ago, around 5-10 years, we came across a girl in the Wake. Her name was Elaine Mills, and she was, well, to put it short, a bitch. A very big bitch who seemed to hate us with her entire existence.

We had not met her in the Dream Realm, but she had tried to kill us in the Wake. Fortunately, she had not succeeded and was arrested, and as far as we knew she was in a very high security prison somewhere in America.

But if that was still true, how was she here? High security prisons these days in the Wake, and select few in the Sleep, had ways to prevent people from entering the Sleep, or Wake, depending on where they were.

"Who is this Elaine girl?" asked Ahsoka. "A fucking bitch. She tried to kill us all in the Wake, and now supposedly resides in a very high security prison in America. But, prisons like that have a special tech supplied by the Old Republic, which stops people from entering the Dream Realm. So, she must have escaped," said Kairi.

That just showed how bad she was, Kairi and Anna, seemingly incapable of hate, absolutely despised her. We could hear the hate dripping like blood from her voice.

"So? You've got powers here," said Ahsoka. "We never met her here. And from what I'm feeling, she is more powerful than Chris and I combined," said Vestara. "More powerful than the chosen one?" she asked. Vestara nodded. "More powerful than Clarissa," Ahsoka now looked truly scared.

Before we could continue, two Storm Troopers boarded the ship. As soon as they came into view I crushed them with the Force. They didn't even get to say a single word.

Suddenly, I was hit by a massive wave of darkness. I resisted, barely. But it ended as soon as it started.

"Elaine knows we're here, and she's furious," I said. "We better hurry," said Anna.

There was something else we weren't telling Ahsoka though. Something that only Vestara and I knew about. We didn't even tell the rest of the crew about it.

Elaine could turn me.

She had almost turned me against the others, but Vestara found out and stepped in.

Now though, our connections to the Force would make us more vulnerable.

"Take their armour, pretend you found us," I said to Heather and Jaina. They did.

I grabbed some stun-cuffs and loosely put them on us.

Jaina and Heather then escorted us out of the shuttle and out of the hangar.

We were heading for a control room, when I felt a presence. A girl stepped out in front of us.

"Going somewhere?" said the all too familiar voice. "There is no need for you, Elaine. As you can see we aren't strong here, a couple of mere Storm Troopers took us down," said Elsa. "Well, I would back off and not waste my time on you if that were true, but we both know that's not the situation, Els," said Elaine, hatred clear in her smug voice.

She used the Force and blasted the helmets off the heads of the two Vikings.

"Oh, why hello there, Jaina, Heather. It's good to see you again," she said sarcastically. "It is not however, good to see you again," came Vestara's voice from behind me. "Well, Vestara, aren't you supposed to be a Sith? You disappoint me," she said as Vestara went and stood next to Elsa.

Elaine walked to her.

"If you lay a fucking hand on Vestara, or any of the Virtcast, I will personally rip your guts out," I said. "Chris! Well well well, it looks like you haven't changed a bit. Still just as brave and ready to protect. If only you weren't trying to protect the wrong people," she said.

I could feel her trying to attack me in the Force, and I fought back.

"You think you can fight me, but we both know you can't. Or have you forgotten what happened?" she asked, smirking. "What? What does she mean?" asked Anna. "Nothing that you need to worry about, Anna," I said. "Oh, so you haven't told them? Well, Chris and I had a sort of-"

I charged at her, igniting my sabre.

But as I got close, I froze. I tried to move, but all my limbs were completely frozen.

"What the fuck did you do you bitch?" I demanded. "Oh, I did nothing. I merely had some help to prove that you can't attack me," she said.

I sensed another dark presence, except it felt different. Not like a Sith. It was a presence I hadn't ever felt before.

It was dark magic.

The being I sensed walked past me and stood next to Elaine.

 _No! how?_

"It seems even the most powerful half-Sith can be stopped with magic," came the all too familiar voice of the supposed Saviour.

"No, you're not supposed to be evil! What is going on?!" asked Elsa. "Shut it, Snowy," said Elaine.

Before us, stood a very evil looking, and feeling, Dark One. But, not the most well-known Dark One, this being wasn't even a guy.

This person, was Emma Swan.

The first thoughts that ran through my head were; _How is she here? How is all that stuff real? It's not supposed to be real!_

"Confused? Well, I didn't get out of that prison alone. I had help. Help from someone who had jumped to our Realm from another, you know which one," said Elaine. "The Enchanted Forest," growled Astrid.

"What do you want with us?" asked Kairi. "What do I want? I want you all dead of course. But, I know your power. So, I know it won't be that easy," said Elaine.

She looked at Emma. Emma nodded, and we all got teleported into cells.

Elaine, predictably, was in my cell.

"Chris, you know as well as I do you can't defeat the Dark One. So, I'm offering you a chance here. Join us, and you will be safe," she said. I tried to resist, but Elaine was still fighting me in the Force.

And was winning.

I was forced to give up.

"I will join you," I said.

Whether I was being truthful or not, I hadn't decided. I knew joining them would be a risk, but it would also give me a chance to save the others. Maybe even get Elaine's guard down enough to defeat her.

"Very good," she said, satisfied.

She undid the energy binders that had teleported onto my wrists when I was transported here.

"Now, we have much work to do," she smiled. "Indeed we do," I said, the darkness overtaking.

 _ **Sector 5: The Dark Side of the Force… And the Light**_

I flew the _Night Fury_ towards the portal, which would transport us to the Enchanted Forest.

I looked beside me to my co-pilot. Instead of seeing Vestara looking back, smiling and sending out a gentle presence in the Force, Elaine was sitting there, with not happiness, or gentleness emanating from her.

But rather, seduction.

I smirked and put the ship into hyperspace.

I was not new to portals, it was how we were able to get to the Wake with our powers. And I had learnt that hyperspace was the fastest and safest way through.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Once we had safely entered the portal, I got up.

Instead of Sarah sitting at the computers, it was Emma Swan. Her presence still felt as dark as ever, but it somehow comforted me. I knew what was happening. Elaine was doing what only she could do.

She was turning me to the darkness. No matter how much I resisted, I wasn't winning.

I grabbed a can of Coke I had brought from the Wake and sat back down in the pilot's seat.

"Alright, we're exiting the portal now," said Emma.

I brought the ship out of hyperspace, and we found ourselves flying over a forest.

 _The Enchanted Forest_.

"There," said Elaine, pointing to a castle I recognised as the Dark One's castle.

We landed in the courtyard.

Of course, the still sane part of me was urging me to get out of there as fast as possible. Reminding me about the untold truth about our reality, and this one.

But, I ignored that petty presence inside of me and followed Elaine and Emma into the castle.

"So, as a former member of the Virtcast, how do you suppose we beat them?" asked Emma. "You want to beat the Virtcast? You have to corrupt them. And the only way to do that, is to strike them at the core. The Wake. They don't have powers there, if we go there, victory will be ours sooner than you think," I said.

I felt that small sane part of my telling me to sleep. I knew what it wanted though. To wake up in the mortal body, which it had full control of.

I didn't want to give in, but sleepiness took over.

"First of all, let's just take a rest," I said. The two girls agreed, obviously forgetting about what sleep meant for me.

But, I fell straight to sleep as soon as I lay down on a couch.

 **Wake**

I woke up in my room, next to Vestara. It was still early in the morning, and the sun was not up yet.

I sleepily made my way into the bathroom, and took a shower to wake up. Then, I had a bite to eat.

I really wanted to tell the others what was happening, but I knew they were still in the sleep.

As I ate breakfast, I heard a familiar sound.

But it wasn't familiar from this realm.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

Before I could do anything, the front door was open and both Elaine and Emma walked in.

"I thought you'd arrive, though I did not expect you to be that quick," I said. "Oh, you've been asleep for an hour. It wasn't quick," said Elaine.

Obviously, I hadn't woken up immediately. However, Elaine did not seem to want to murder me.

"So, do you have a plan on how we're to do this?" she asked.

 _So, they don't suspect me?_

"Look, in the Sleep, I'm the half-Sith. Here though, I'm just a normal guy," I said. "Didn't Lord Martyl get his powers here?" asked Elaine. "He died in the sleep before he got them. And, while you probably don't Elaine, I like my life here, and intend to keep this life intact," I said.

Wrong thing to say.

Emma pushed me against a wall.

"Well how do we know we can trust you?" she asked. "You can't," said another voice. I recognised it instantly.

And so did the other two.

They looked around and saw what I saw.

In the front door, stood me.

"How the fuck?!" I said, surprised. "He's got a light soul here, trust is not something I'd give him for what you want," said the other me.

It all came together just then.

"You're the darkness," I said. He smirked. "Though you're not an idiot, that's good," he said.

As soon as I realised this, I saw the darkness had changed this me, so much that he certainly wasn't me anymore. His eyes were glowing gold like a lot of rogue Jedi, his voice was dripping with anger and hate, and even without the Force I could feel his dark presence.

This person, was not me. He was in my body, but he wasn't me.

Emma let me go.

"But, we might have some use for you. You're not very dangerous to us like that, so don't try to make a move," said Dark Chris.

I was next to a drawer, and I tried to stealthily open it to grab a certain weapon I had hidden. But Dark Chris used the Force and grabbed the M1911 Pistol.

"An Earth weapon versus two Sith and the Dark One? Very brave. Or very stupid," said Elaine.

I saw movement, and smirked.

"Maybe not as stupid as you think," I said.

Believe it or not, this confused them.

And it gave just enough time.

The three of them were knocked unconscious, and in their places, stood Elsa, Anna, and Kairi.

"Bit early to be fighting Sith, don't you think?" said Kairi. "Wrong life too," I said.

They looked at the three unconscious bodies. "Wait, isn't that-" "Me? Yes. It's my darkness, it took control of my body in that life," I said, interrupting Elsa. "So, you're trapped here and fighting yourself now?" asked Anna. I nodded.

"We need to escape the Death Star. Luke and the others can go on without us, we need to help you," said Elsa. "How do you expect to escape? The _Night Fury_ is here, and unless you intend on flying it back to the Death Star, you only have very hard ways of getting off," I said.

They looked at each other, then looked at me, and smiled.

"That's exactly what we're going to do. Except it won't be us rescuing us, it'll be you," said Kairi.

I saw where this was going.

"Fucking hell. But, thinking about it, it might be safer. The Empire is going to trust me right now, so if I tell them I'm taking you guys to the Dark One's castle, I can get away," I said. "Exactly," said Elsa. "Alright, I'll go. But know I've never flown the _Night Fury_ in this life, let alone without a co-pilot," I said. "You'll be fine," said Elsa gently, coming up to me.

"I know you'll make it, you've never let us down," her voice was quiet and gentle, and calming after what had happened.

"Okay. I'll do it," I said after a moment. I smiled. "We'll make sure these guys don't cause havoc. If you hurry, you might reach the Death Star before the others fall asleep," said Anna. "Got it," I said, grabbing Dark Chris' outfit before going outside and getting in the _Night Fury_.

I had flown this ship millions of times before, but I felt as though I was entering it for the first time.

I changed into the outfit, and went to the cockpit.

I sat in the familiar yet unfamiliar pilot's seat, and powered up.

"At least my memory of how to fly this thing doesn't go away when I'm in this life," I said to myself as I took off into the night sky.

 **Sleep**

I carefully landed the shuttle next to the _Millennium Falcon_ and powered down.

I looked out at the, again, familiar yet unfamiliar place.

It felt so weird, seeing all of this in this life. As if, my other life was truly a dream, or a movie, or book, and now being here and seeing it all for real just felt like I was confirming its existence. But above that, it felt scary. I had lived fine in this life, because it had truly felt like I was another person. But this was just telling me that everything that has happened, is real.

And that scared me so much that I was tempted to turn tail and run like hell, and put this entire thing behind me, and wake up in another life as if this was a dream too.

But I knew it wasn't.

I guess that connection to the Force, and the darkness, had helped me. Without it, I didn't feel safe. I wasn't safe either way but still.

I took a deep breath, and exited the shuttle.

There were a few officers who seemed to be wary of me, either because they knew I was a former member of the Virtcast, or because I did have slight changes in my look between the lives.

I finally made it to the level that my friends were being held.

"Oi," I said to the guard, knowing if I showed weakness or kindness they would suspect me. "Apprentice Caster," he acknowledged. "Actually, that's Lord to you mate," I said. "Sorry, my Lord," he said.

He did not suspect me, which was good. For all he knew I could crush him in the Force.

"I was sent by Lady Mills to take the Virtcast to the Dark One's castle," I said. "Yes, my Lord," he said.

I collected the members, making sure to keep them secure in the energy binders.

I found Anna, Kairi, and Elsa, and ordered Vestara, Clarissa, and Kiarna to bring them using the Force since they were still awake here.

The binders had stopped this however, so I had replaced them with handcuffs without a force barrier.

I led them to the _Night Fury_ , and ordered them to get on, before taking off and getting away from the Death Star as fast as possible.

"Alright, come here guys," I said after sending the ship in hyperspace through the portal. "What are you going to do to us, traitor," demanded Jaina. "I'm getting you out of the clutches of those Sith bitches," I said, taking Vestara's handcuffs off first.

Before I got to Clarissa, Vestara forced me against the wall of the shuttle with the Force. "Tell me the truth, Chris. What are you doing," she demanded. She was choking me, making it hard to speak.

"I'm not the… Enemy. I… Am trying… to help," I attempted to say.

She seemed to understand me. Whether she believed or not, I didn't know. But she let me go.

Before I could recover however, she put her handcuffs on me. "You realise I'd just use the Force to get these off, right?" I said. "Yeah, but that would just say you're a traitor," she said. "No, it wouldn't," I said.

She looked at me, and seemed to realise something.

"You aren't connected to the Force, are you?" she said. I shook my head. "I'm in the Wake. Same as Elsa, Kairi, and Anna. They had to save me from those bitches and my darkness, but are in danger. I don't expect the rest of you to trust me, but Vestara, you know me better than them. Please look at me in the Force, I'm not lying," I said.

She was about to say something, when a wave of power went out from me and my handcuffs shattered.

"You lying traitor!" said Heather. "No! I don't know what happened!" I said.

But Vestara was knocked back by a blast of the Force, and was knocked unconscious.

I felt the familiar power running through me.

Clarissa and Kiarna escaped their handcuffs and blasted me into a wall.

They both ignited their sabres that I had grabbed on the way out, and pointed them at me.

"No, stay away. This isn't me, I don't have control over this!" I said. As I said that, my hand uncontrollably reached towards Clarissa and I started choking her with the Force. Kiarna took a dangerous move, and blasted me with lightning.

I released Clarissa, who immediately stopped Kiarna.

"You tried to kill your own fucking sister!" yelled Kiarna. "No! I didn't! The darkness did!" I said.

I heard an alarm, and the two girls unbound Sarah who then took the ship out of hyperspace right before it crashed into Tibrogargain.

 **Wake**

"Go land at my house, Elsa and the others are waiting there. They will tell you the truth," I said. I didn't expect that to work, but Sarah took the _Night Fury_ and landed at my house.

They quickly put the Force-stopping energy binders on me and escorted me out of the shuttle.

However, we were met by Elaine and Emma, who had the three girls tied up and gagged.

"You fucking bitches," I yelled, trying to break free from Clarissa and Kiarna. They kept me using the Force.

"You did well, Chris. Thank you," said Elaine. I wasn't winning like this, so I did what I hadn't thought I could do before.

I fought against the darkness.

The energy binders failed, and fell to the ground.

I blasted Kiarna and Clarissa away from me, but made sure they landed softly. I then looked at Elaine and Emma.

I felt a slight crack of fright from them.

"You might be able to use that darkness to control me in the Sleep, but that just leaves any attempt to fill me with darkness useless. That darkness is not powerful enough to control two people. And that weakness can be defeated by the light without problem. Now, you're going to pay," I said.

Using the Force, I sent Elsa, Anna, and Kairi to sleep. They then woke up in their Sleep bodies, which were free.

Clarissa and Kiarna recovered, and tried to attack me, but Elsa froze their feet in ice.

Dark Chris then came out.

"Very good, Elsa. Very good. Unleash your powers on your friends, they make you weak," he said.

I used the Force and grabbed Vestara's sabre, which was of course, red. Dark Chris ignited his sabre, which was my purple one.

"One shall stand, and one shall fall," I said.

I don't know where my courage, or power was coming from. But all I knew was I had to defeat this darkness.

Even if it meant not being able to go back to the Dream Realm in that life.

Elaine ignited her sabre, but I used the Force and stuck her to the wall of my house.

"This is between us," I said.

She looked surprised, because the Dark me was not powerful enough to do what I had just done. I heard a sabre ignite behind me.

"But I have a little feud with you, Elaine," came Vestara's voice.

I felt her presence come up beside me, and glanced at her. She had one of Ahsoka's sabres.

"Just stay out of our way," I told her. She knew I was trying to protect her, and that this fight was between the light and dark of me. She also knew that I loved her, no matter how stern I sounded at that moment. So, she backed off.

I refocused on Dark me.

"Let's finish this you fucking bitch," I said.

He charged at me, anger flowing off him like sweat. I stood my ground however, calmness emanating from my soul and into the Force.

He locked sabres with me, and kept trying to push me back with his hits. But I still stood my ground, and then, with surprise from everyone, including Vestara, I started pushing him back.

I quickly cornered him.

"What the fuck?!" he said as I shattered his lightsabre. "Isn't that supposed to be super rare? Like, red lightsabres can do that but it's supposed to be a very very rare occurrence, yet Chris has done it twice," I heard someone whisper, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

I saw the expression on this guy's face.

He was scared.

Part of me felt sorry, and didn't want to kill him. But another part of me knew that this person, was not one to be given any mercy.

He was pure darkness.

Maybe enough to compete with Abeloth.

At the moment however, I was pure light.

I looked at him for a second more, and drove my lightsabre straight through his heart.

I felt a pain inside me. I had just killed a piece of me.

Then, something else happened.

The body of the other me started floating.

Then, I was sent out of my own body and into the Force, as I saw my body start floating too. As I watched, simply as a presence in the Force and not in any physical form, the two bodies started glowing. I felt a darkness emanating from the Sleep body, which was taken from the body and joined me. I could feel the other me as he was absorbed into the light. I felt a rush of pure light rushing into the Sleep body, followed by myself.

Then, the bright light went away, and I was consumed by the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Kairi Hearts' POV:**_

I watched as both of Chris's bodies floated up, glowed, and connected to the Force. Chris's presence came out of his body, and surrounded us in the Force, while the darkness was absorbed into the light.

We could feel it even without a connection to the Force.

Chris then went back to his Sleep body, before both bodies were back on the ground, sleeping.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?" asked Astrid. "I think Chris just destroyed his darkness. But that's going to get rid of his half-Sith status, isn't it?" I said. "I think it will, but I noticed a lot more light going into both his bodies than before," said Clarissa. "Does this mean that, while the darkness is gone, his power is doubled in the light?" asked Elsa. "Probably," said Vestara.

"Wait, Vestara, does this mean we have to worry about your darkness now?" asked Anna. "Chris was mostly dominated by the light, so the darkness that Elaine pulled over him was not something he could control. But, I'm mostly dominated by the darkness, so I know how to control it. And I don't think we have to worry about my light side doing something evil," she said.

"True. And speaking of Elaine, she's gone. So is Emma," said Elsa. "Kriffing hell, we need to find them," said Ahsoka. "In time, my Padawan, in time we will find them and they will get what they deserve. But for now, we need to think about this calmly, and smartly. We can't just launch an attack on the Dark One's castle, who knows what Emma would do to us," said Clarissa. "She won't do anything," said Chris.

We looked to where he was waking up and getting to his feet.

Vestara ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine. The darkness has been removed from me, I'm now pure light, just like Clarissa," he said. "If you're pure light, then I think Elaine is pure darkness. Possibly in an equivalent power factor as Clarissa. There is no way to redeem her in case anyone wanted to do that," said Kiarna. "Well, we're going to have to take her out for good," said Elsa.

"You won't be alone," came another voice. "How many bloody surprises are we getting today?" asked Chris as we turned around.

There stood Regina Mills, Snow White, Prince Charming, Robin Hood, Captain Hook, Lilith Page, and Maleficent.

"So, we've got the Oncers of Storybrooke helping out now, what next?" asked Elsa sarcastically. "Wait, didn't we send you back to Arendelle to take care of some evil prince or something?" asked Hook. "Different reality," said Anna. "Here, yes, we are the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, but we're also members of the Virtcast. And we intend to fight the evil in the Galaxy," said Elsa.

"Well, we're here to save our daughter," said Snow. "You've come to the right place, we can help you. Your daughter is working with a very powerful Sith named Elaine Mills, and we need all the help we can get," said Chris. "Hang on, did you say Mills?" asked Regina. "Yes, and we know that's your name Regina. Whether she's related to you or not, we don't know that," I said. "I might know someone who would know," she said. "If you're talking about Zelena, it's- hang on. That actually makes sense. Elaine is about our age, but we've never heard of her before. It is possible this is Zelena's daughter from the future, and to take the piss out of you she's given her the last name of Mills. Of course, could just be a coincidence," I said.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just get Emma back," said Hook. "Agreed. Also, Lily, you'd be the last person I would expect to help Emma now," said Elsa. "Well, I can't really blame her for what happened. She was my best friend, after all," she said.

"Okay. Well, let's get going," said Elsa.

We all got on the _Night Fury_.

"And what sort of car would this be?" asked Robin. "It's called a _Herald_ -class shuttle, it's a space ship. Not a car," said Vestara as she, Chris, and Sarah got to work on taking us into the Dream Realm.

"It may feel a little weird, but please don't do anything to the ship. If we get damaged in the middle of space, we won't survive for more than a few seconds. Especially not in the portal, or hyperspace for that matter," I said.

We entered hyperspace and went through the portal.

 **Sleep**

We soon left the portal, and were going through hyperspace to Earth.

I sat next to Anna.

"The Sith just keep getting tougher and tougher," she said. "They do, but so do we," I said. "We won't lose. And I promise to make sure you are safe, whether it's from Sith or the people of Arendelle. We will never be torn apart," I kissed Anna. "And I promise to make sure you are safe too," she said.

We smiled and felt the ship leave hyperspace.

"We should see how Arendelle's doing," I suggested.

We flew down to the kingdom.

I saw smoke coming over the hills in front of us, where Arendelle should be.

We had passed a few towns, including Inlia, and they had seemed fine. But as we came over the hill, I saw what I was hoping I would never see.

The town was burning, and destroyed.

The castle wasn't any better.

I saw the ruins of an Arendelle _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer crashed into the side of the castle.

"What the fuck happened here?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know, but I don't like it," said Elsa. "I hope Ania and the others are safe," said Anna. "Yeah. Let's make sure there are minimal civilian casualties. Elsa, Anna, Kairi, you go check to see if Ania, Midas, and Regina are okay," said Chris. "Will do," said Elsa.

"Wait, I'm right here? And I don't even know if King Midas is alive," said Regina. "Not you, Queen Regina and King Midas of Arendelle," said Elsa. "They kinda took over while we were in hiding, now we rule together," explained Anna. "No time to explain anything, let's get moving," said Vestara.

The _Night Fury_ dropped me, Elsa, and Anna off in the courtyard of the castle, while the others checked for survivors around the town.

We entered the castle, and made our way through the empty and destroyed halls.

"Who would have done this to Arendelle?" I wondered. "The Empire. They're the only people I can think off that would do this," said Elsa. "Well they've stepped over the fucking line now, how dare they attack our kingdom?! We will make them pay," said Anna. "We will in time Anna, but for now just calm down," said Elsa. "Sorry."

We came across what remained of the ball room.

"Princess Anna? Princess Kairi? Queen Elsa?" came a small voice from the shadows. "Ania? Is that you?" I asked.

The little girl came out, pale, shaking, crying, and scared. Anna and I ran over to the little Princess.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here now. You're safe," said Anna, trying to calm her down. "Ania, can you tell us what happened? Where are your parents?" asked Elsa as gently as she could.

"The King and Queen are dead, along with half of your precious kingdom," came a voice from behind. "Elaine. How could you destroy an innocent kingdom like that?! You just attacked thousands of innocent people!" yelled Elsa in rage. "Did I? Oops," she said, smirking.

I pressed a button on my commlink without Elaine knowing. The rest of the crew was now hearing the conversation.

"Elaine, you will pay for your crimes against Arendelle. This is no longer a matter of the Rebels versus the Empire, you've made this a personal matter for Arendelle," said Elsa. "Ooohh I'm so scared! Please, even with your little Virtcast on their way now you can't defeat me. Not when you're trying to fight your friend, Chris," said Elaine. "I don't think that'll be necessary," said Chris, coming into the room with the others. "Oh but it is my dear," she said.

After a second, Chris smirked.

"That power of seduction that's worked on me so much before has no use now. My darkness is gone, and you can't pull pure light into the dark," he said.

Elaine seemed annoyed for a second, but then smiled again.

"You might have gotten rid of your darkness, but has your dear little Vestara?" she asked.

I could tell by Vestara's reaction that Elaine was using whatever Force seduction powers she had used on Chris.

"No, I am the dark side of our duo. I won't fall to the ways of the Sith though," she said, resisting.

But Elaine only tried harder.

While this was happening though, Ania had snuck away, and came back holding what looked like a miniature lightsabre. She snuck up behind Elaine, ignited the mini sabre, and swung at her leg. The lightsabre went straight through Elaine's leg, but didn't cut it. However, it did hurt her, as she yelped in surprise and jumped away, landing badly and falling.

Elsa froze her in place while she was distracted.

"You little fucking bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance," she said to Ania. "Don't you dare talk to Ania like that you Sith bastard," I said.

She shattered the ice she was frozen in, and blasted us all back. "Bloody hell," said Sarah.

When we recovered, Elaine was gone.

"You have to compete with that? And I thought Sith were supposed to be better than our enemies," said Regina. "Oh, that was just a taste of what Sith can do. Trust me Regina, you do not want to fight an angry Sith. Besides, what she just did to my ice should be impossible. I guess she's Clarissa's dark side equivalent," said Elsa.

"Regina?" asked Ania. "A different Regina, I'm sorry Ania," said Anna.

"What of the town?" I asked. "A lot of bodies, but it seems most of the town might have gotten away safely," said Charming. "Well then, we should probably find them. They would have gone to the surrounding villages, let's check Inlia first. It's the closest to the kingdom," said Elsa.

We left the castle, and Anna was giving Ania a piggy back ride. We entered the ship and took off.

When we arrived in Inlia, we saw that most of Arendelle was indeed here.

The ship hovered just over the town and lowered the ramp. I stood on the ramp behind Elsa and Anna.

"Arendelle, can I have your attention for a moment," yelled Elsa, using her ice somehow to transmit her voice throughout Inlia.

After everyone had quieted down, she spoke again.

"I am aware that Arendelle was attacked while we were gone, by the Sith Lord Elaine Mills, who happens to have a personal grudge against us. However, this attack has made a new war. Before, Arendelle was a part of the Empire fighting the Rebels. Then, it fought against the Empire alongside the Rebels. Now though, this is personal. Elaine has stepped over a line, and Arendelle will make her pay for her crimes. This is no longer Rebels and Empire, this is Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest,"

"You realise since they have the Dark One, they will probably use my Black Knights or the ogres in an evil army, right?" said Regina from behind me in the ship. "Well it's a good thing Arendelle has a strong army too," said Chris. "Strong army? You were defeated by this Elaine girl and you think you can beat an army from the Enchanted Forest? Under control of the Dark One?" Regina seemed a bit in disbelief. "There was only one Arendelle cruiser crashed, this means they didn't have their full force. Of course, a lot of the Arendelle Royal Navy and Army would be out aiding the Rebel Alliance. All we have to do is call them back," I said.

After Elsa's speech, there was a long silence. But soon, we heard something we had not expected. A war cry from the people, urging us on. They knew the price of this would be a war, but they were not prepared to let this attack go without someone paying the price.

We had the citizens on our side, now we just needed the Arendelle Royal Army.

As the cheering and war cries continued, I saw a smoking Star Destroyer flying towards us, and recognised it as being from Qeios fleet. Behind it, was another nine Star Destroyers, mostly intact, some damaged and smoking.

I heard the comms in the shuttle.

"Your Majesties, the ship is beeping at me," said Hook. I sighed and went in to where Hook was standing at the computer looking confused. "It's called a comm system," I said, but I couldn't help laughing to myself.

"This is Princess Kairi of Arendelle aboard the _Night Fury_ , what do you need?" I asked. "This is Queen Rivatha of Qeios, we were attacked by an unidentified army and barely escaped before Qeios was destroyed," came the familiar voice of the Queen of Qeios. "Arendelle was attacked too, and the army is going to pay. We are calling our forces back from the Rebels, and will be attacking the Enchanted Forest, where this army is from," I said. "Well, you've got the Qeios Empire at your side," she said. "Good to know," said Elsa, coming in behind me.

"Just leave the Dark One to us," said Lily. "Don't worry, we have no intention of taking out Emma," said Elsa.

 **Wake**

I was eating breakfast after returning to the Wake, when I noticed Vestara acting strange.

We hadn't gone back to our house, so Anna, Elsa and I were still at Chris and Vestara's house.

After a while, I decided to ask.

"Ves, what's wrong? You are acting strange today," she seemed a bit surprised by the question, which only made me more suspicious. "Um, I- Well… There's no getting out of this is there?" she said. I shook my head. "Tell me what's wrong," she took a deep breath.

"I've got a child," she said.

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"You-you're pregnant?" she nodded. "That's great!" I said, smiling. "Is it? We've got so many fucking enemies that I'm not sure what to do about it!" she said. "Vestara. Nothing will happen to your child. I promise, we will all be here to help protect you and it. Besides, you and Chris are some of our most powerful members except for Clarissa," I said. "I know, I guess I'm just scared," she said.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it makes sense that you're scared. This is no small thing. However, everything will be alright. Trust me," I told her. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Also, does Chris know?" I asked. "I told him earlier, it was a shock but he's alright. Just feels similar to me in the danger sense," she said. "Of course that's there. A war is about to start, but you don't have to fight with us Ves, you can stay here in the Wake," I said. "The Wake is no safer. However, we might be able to use our knowledge of what happened to Chris and make some new device or something that means both versions of me can work at the same time. It's risky, but my control over the darkness should help," she said.

She was right, it was risky. But it might have been the best thing to do at a time like this.

"You're right. I'll get some people working on making such a device," I said. "Thank you, Kairi," she said. "No problem," I said, smiling.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

I was driving Anna and Kairi home, but the fact that Kairi seemed to be keeping something did not slip my notice.

"Kairi, I know you're hiding something," I said. "Okay, can I ask how the heck you noticed that?" she asked, a little surprised. "Well, I am your sister-in-law and one of your best friends, so I've learnt to know when something's wrong with you," I said.

"Right, makes sense. Anyway, it's Vestara. She's pregnant, and we need to get her other body working at the same time to protect her, and since she won't be able to help us much. But the risk is big, because the only reason she even has a possibility of doing that is because of her half-Sith status. So, as we saw with Chris, it splits the dark and light between the bodies. I'm just worried that it's not going to work and Vestara will turn," she said really quickly. "Whoa, slow down there Kairi. So, Vestara is pregnant? That's amazing, though I do see why she'd be worried. With everything that's going on, it's hard to have a normal life. We hardly managed it before. But I agree with you, getting both Vestaras at the same time would help if it doesn't backfire," I said.

"We should get back to the Sleep soon to get it set up," said Anna. "Patience. I want to get back soon too, because having a war looming over Arendelle while I'm here isn't exactly comforting, but it's a different life. Let's not worry about that right now, okay?" I said.

We arrived at their house, and I said goodbye to them, before going back to my house.

 _This is going to be interesting, bringing a child into all this. But, the Virtcast won't last forever, soon we will be relying on the next generation._

 **Sleep**

I awoke in my room in Inlia.

First thing I did was get Kairi and Anna and get some people working on a new device to help us, then I had breakfast and headed out to a command post we had set up.

We had already sent out the signal calling all our forces, along with Qeios' forces, back to Earth to regroup and prepare for the attack.

"Queen Elsa, the fleets arrived not long ago. They are preparing themselves now," said a soldier. "Good," I said.

"Queen Elsa," I turned around and saw Rivatha. "Queen Rivatha, good to see you," I said, bowing. She bowed too.

"It has been a while, and I wish our meeting was under better circumstances, but we can't have everything, can we, Els," she said, smiling. "Indeed we can't, Riva. But, we'll win together," I said.

Before the exile, we had become friends. And even during our exile I sometimes went to Qeios just to chat with Rivatha. Of course, I had to not be seen because we were supposed to not be around.

"So, how's the Arendelle Royal Army doing after their fights against the Empire?" she asked. "We weren't in for long, so we still have a healthy military," I said. "What about the Qeios Empire's fleet?" "Well, we've been in since the beginning so we are not as good as we started, but we are still powerful," she said. "That's good to know,"

"Elsa! The tech might be finished," came Anna's voice. "Already? We gave them the job no more than two hours ago!" I said, shocked. "Well they work fast," said Kairi, coming up behind Anna.

"What's going on?" asked Rivatha. "Something very risky, so I suggest you stay here while we test it," I said.

I followed the Princesses back to the tech crew.

"Finished already?" I asked, seeing a new device. "It was pretty easy actually," said Kahlem, one of Arendelle's best yet youngest techies.

He was literally 13.

"Alright, let's try it," said Vestara, who was already here.

Kairi grabbed the device, and used it on Vestara. It did something, because Vestara lost her balance and fell.

When she got up, her eyes were red again.

"Ves?" I asked, cautiously. It took her a moment, but she replied.

"Yes," she said. "Do you know what you are supposed to do?" I asked. "I am Vestara Khai of the Virtcast, and I am supposed to help you guys against Elaine and her army, as well as protect my light side body," she said. "It worked!" said Kairi.

"Yes, it did. Now, let's go get this bitch," she said.

Of course, most of her kindness would be gone now. This was her Dark Side filling her entire body and presence. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree with her on this one.

"Both armies are ready, let's take the fight to them. Let's get the _U1_ and the _Night Fury Guardian_ up and go to the Enchanted Forest. We will win this fight," I said. "Once we get to the Enchanted Forest we might be able to get our army, unless it's fallen under control of Emma," said Charming. "You know what David, I think your army is going to be working for the enemy. Sorry," said Chris.

 _ **Sector 6: Enchanted War**_

We flew the fleets through the portal to the Enchanted Forest with the _Night Fury Guardian_ , the _U1_ , the entire Arendelle Royal Navy, and the entire Qeios Empire Fleet.

There were literally thousands upon thousands of ships going through this portal.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

When we came out, I saw an enormous army waiting for us.

And as soon as they saw us, we came under fire from magic and Imperial Star Ships.

"They hit us as soon as we came out, the _U1_ has taken a fair amount of damage already," said Ahsoka from the _U1_. "The _Night Fury Guardian_ was hit too, but our shields are holding," said Chris from the _Night Fury Guardian_.

I was with Anna and Kairi on the _Soul of Arendelle_ , the flagship of the Arendelle Royal Navy.

"Your Majesty, this ship was one of the few that did not get damaged in our first wave. Do you want us to lead the attack?" asked a Commander. "Where is the _Qeios Bringer_?" I asked.

It was a funny play on words, since Qeios is pronounced literally the same as chaos. The _Qeios Bringer_ was the flagship of the Qeios Empire, and had Rivatha on-board.

"The _Qeios Bringer_ is leading our second wave of ships which should be coming now," he said. As if on cue, the second wave being led by the _Qeios Bringer_ arrived.

"Alright, they're distracted with that wave. Launch our attack now," I said. "All fighters and turrets, focus fire on enemy weaponry and fighters," he commanded.

We headed down to our fighters too.

"Good luck out there you two," I said. "Good luck to you too, Elsa," said Anna.

We left the hangar and instantly joined into formation behind the _Night Fury_.

While it wasn't an uncommon sight, it still looked odd to us seeing the ice blue X-Wings of Arendelle in formation with the jet-black _Herald_ -class shuttle and other various fighters of the Virtcast, and those of the Qeios Empire with the brown, dark grey, and gold colouring.

A TIE Interceptor started shooting at us, but I manoeuvred around and ended up behind it, before blasting it into oblivion. I used my powers and froze a TIE Fighter, sending it crashing to the ground and destroying some ground units.

I tried to do it again but was distracted by an explosion, making my powers hit a wing on the _Night Fury_.

"Sorry," I said. "It's fine, it didn't do much damage," said Sarah.

I was about to follow some more TIE Fighters when another explosion caught an engine on my X-Wing.

"I've been hit," I said as I tried to safely take the fighter down to the ground.

I crash landed in the forest not too far away from the castle.

"Guys, I'm down. Feel free to join me in owning these bastards on the ground," I said, before getting out of my wrecked fighter.

I saw some Black Knights coming, and blasted them with my ice before they got close.

A few fighters and the _Night Fury_ landed near me. The fighters then flew back up to the battle once their pilots had gotten out.

"Alright, let's go for the people responsible. Elaine Mills and Emma Swan," said Vestara. "Remember, we don't want to kill Emma. We just need to get the Dark One's power out of her," said Clarissa.

There was a puff of purple smoke, and our friends from Storybrooke appeared.

"Glad you could join us," I said. "We tried to face Miss Swan but she's too powerful for us," said Regina. "I never thought I would hear the Evil Queen admitting defeat to the Saviour," said Astrid. "Can we please drop the E word," she said, annoyed. "She's not the Saviour anymore mates, she's the Dark One. Even I was not safe from her," said Hook. "Now that really surprises me. I would expect she'd still remember her feelings for you," I said. "Well obviously not," he said. "Let's just fucking go," said Vestara. "Agreed," and so we fought our way to the castle.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"Agh!" I yelled as a Black Knight managed to put a cut on my side, before I sent an ice spike right through his heart.

"Elsa! You okay?" asked Chris. "I'll be fine. A simple cut from an iron sword isn't too bad," I said, putting a hand over the cut. "Elsa, wait. I can heal you," said Kairi. "I am fine," I said. "No, you are not, look," she pointed to the blood surrounding my hand.

She grabbed some bandages and some other medical stuff from a bag she had been carrying with her, and came over to me as I sat down on a rock. She started patching up the wound as the others stood guard around us.

Kairi finished wrapping a bandage around my stomach to cover the cut, and I used my powers to form a layer of my ice gown to cover the bandage.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm not letting my sister-in-law get killed now, am I?" she said, smiling. I smiled too as she helped me up.

"Alright, let's move," I said. We were right outside the castle walls, so I built an ice stair case that led to the top.

"Vestara, can you feel Elaine? Do you know where she is?" asked Chris.

Vestara paused for a second.

"Yes. I can feel that bitch in the Force," she said. "Lead the way," I said.

"So, you can feel each other using this Force thing?" asked Hook. "Yeah, every living thing is a part of the Force. And Force Sensitives like us, can feel that," said Ahsoka. "Well as long as it doesn't involve controlling other people," said Snow. "It's not like your heart ripping thing, we can use mind tricks but only on weak minds," said Rebecca. "Heart ripping? Am I missing something?" asked Heather. "Yeah, you're missing the fact that you're a drongo. With the magic here, people can rip other people's hearts out and control them, or crush them," said Vestara. "Can we just get on with this?" said Lily, getting impatient. "Yeah, let's go," said Jaina.

We climbed the stairs and got caught in a battle with more Black Knights at the top.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We soon got into the main castle and found Elaine and Emma.

"Back for seconds? I can do that," said Emma, seeing the Storybrooke guys. "Leave them alone, Emma. You're the Saviour, not the Dark One," I said. "Not anymore I'm not," she said.

She sent a blast of magic at me. I was too slow to react, and it hit me. I went flying back into a wall, before falling to my knees.

"Ugh," I was trying to recover, but Emma teleported to me and kneed me in the face.

"Get away from my fucking sister," yelled Anna, running at Emma with her sword. "Anna don't!" I said, but it was too late.

Emma teleported and pushed Anna from behind, making her fall on top of me. I melted the sword before she accidently drove it straight through my chest.

She fell on my wound, which really hurt.

"AGH SHIT!" the pain was too much now. I heard Elaine's evil laugh.

"Well then, it looks like the Snow Queen is out. But, it's not out enough," she said.

She ignited her lightsabre and threw it at me.

Time seemed to slow.

I tried to stop it with ice, but I wasn't very accurate right now and my power went past the sabre and almost hit Sarah. The sabre was about to cut right through me and Anna, but it stopped. It hovered there, and then fell to the ground. I was confused, until I saw a fireball going towards Elaine.

Regina had saved us.

Anna got up and grabbed my sword. "Elsa, can you still fight?" she asked. I tried to get up, but just fell back down with a grunt of pain.

I shook my head.

"Okay, get on the _Night Fury_ , use this to bring it here," she said, giving me Chris's control panel thing that he usually wore on his arm. I was curious as to why she had it, but didn't care.

I grabbed it and pulled myself outside slowly.

I called the shuttle once I was out, and watched as the now computer controlled _Night Fury_ dodged around everything and made its way to the courtyard I was in.

It landed, and I got on as quickly as I could, before commanding it to go back to the _Soul of Arendelle_.

I pulled myself into the pilot's seat, just in time to see a TIE Fighter coming straight at me. The autopilot didn't do anything and it was making me panic.

I grabbed the controls and swerved away, but I was too slow once again.

The TIE Fighter crashed into the back of the _Night Fury_ , sending me spiralling uncontrollably down towards the ground. I tried to slow my fall with ice, failing.

The last thing I saw was an explosion in the castle, and then it all went black as the _Night Fury_ crashed.

 _ **Emma Swan's POV:**_

I caught sight of Queen Elsa leaving, but payed no attention. She wasn't going to last more than two seconds away from the group.

I sent a blast of magic at Maleficent and it collided with her fire.

I noticed Elaine was attacking Clarissa and Kiarna, but she had a white blade. I looked at Ahsoka and sure enough, she only had one lightsabre.

I then looked to where Regina had stopped Elaine's lightsabre, and saw the deactivated device on the ground.

I teleported it into my hand and ignited the red blade. Ahsoka tried to attack me but I locked my sabre with hers. She pushed me back using the Force.

I teleported as she tried to slice me, and managed to slice into her arm before she realised I was now behind her.

She cried out in surprise and pain as her arm fell to the ground. Without giving any mercy, I tried to stab her, but she turned away. Not fast enough. I still managed to put a cut on one of her lekku.

She fell to the floor.

I was about to cut her in half, when Clarissa locked sabres with me right above Ahsoka's body.

"You do not want to be near me if you hurt or kill my Padawan," she said, angry.

But I had hurt her Padawan, and now I was going to kill her.

I teleported behind her and blocked just in time as she swung over her head and tried to hit me. I was going to try to stab her, but I was knocked down by a body crashing into me. I teleported again and saw Elaine falling to the ground after being blasted by a Force blast from Chris.

Vestara sent Force lightning at her.

I sent a steady flow of dark magic at Vestara, now she was the one being tortured, not Elaine.

Chris tried to slice my hands off but I dodged away.

Right into Lily's arms.

She grabbed me, and held me, stopping me from escaping.

"Emma, remember when we promised to be best friends forever?" she asked.

I did.

For a second, I calmed down.

For a second.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me. You're a piece of shit," I said, the Dark One taking me back. "Emma, please! You know why, because half of me is your darkness," she said. I blasted her away. Not that I wanted to though, I knew she was right. But the Dark One was controlling me.

I heard a roar and looked behind me. Maleficent had transformed into a giant dragon.

She was about to breath fire on me and Elaine, when Elaine sent a Force blast at her, pushing her fire back inside her mouth. This resulted in a massive explosion that knocked us all unconscious.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I woke up and found myself lying against a wall.

The room was destroyed, and the explosion had even broken outside.

I saw the battle was still raging, but it looked like Arendelle and Qeios were winning.

I tried to get up but felt pain throughout my entire body. I looked at myself and saw I was not only dirty, but had cuts and bruises all over me.

I also had a really bad headache.

"No problem," I said to myself, using magic to heal all my wounds.

I got up and looked around again. This time I noticed everyone else lying around the demolished room. I quickly found Elaine and healed her wounds before she woke up.

I heard some groaning behind me, and turned around to see all the people from Storybrooke waking up.

A part of me wanted to help them. I knew that part was Emma Swan, the Saviour. But the Saviour wasn't strong enough to resist me, the Dark One.

But maybe I was being too cocky.

The Saviour launched a surprise mental attack while my guard was down, and my cockiness was my downfall.

I was now the Saviour.

But the Dark One would make sure to try to get back at me.

I ran over to where Lily and Hook were, not able to get up. None of them could get up.

I healed them both.

"Emma?" asked Hook. "Killian, it is me. I can fight off the darkness for a little while, but I might not have much time before the Dark One takes control again," I said. "Emma, I'm sorry for everything," said Lily. "It's okay Lily. I'm sorry too," I said.

"Did that explosion somehow get rid of the Dark One?" asked Regina.

I turned around and saw her healing the others.

"No, the Dark One will be back soon," I said. "Okay then. And how come none of the Virtcast are awake yet?" asked David. "When they sleep they go back to the wake," I said. "Except for when we have control over both bodies at the same time," came Vestara's voice from somewhere.

She sounded injured.

"Vestara? Where are you?" asked Snow. "I'm over here, I can't lift this fucking thing," she said.

We followed her voice and found her trapped underneath a pile of rubble.

"My Force powers are weak after the explosion. Can someone help?" she said, sounding a little embarrassed at having to ask for help. Regina and I both tried lifting the rubble with magic.

When it started to move, Vestara joined using the Force.

This made it a lot easier.

We got the rubble off of Vestara and saw her lower half was not in a very good shape.

Literally.

"Ah, that might be why it hurts so damn much," she said.

I helped Regina heal Vestara, and she was soon back on her feet.

"Where is Elsa? I saw her leave during the start of the battle," I said. "She went back to the _Night Fury_ ," said David. "Elsa come in," said Vestara, grabbing her commlink.

"Nothing. _Soul of Arendelle_ , come in. This is Vestara Khai of the Virtcast," she said. "Master Khai, this is the _Soul of Arendelle_ ," came a voice. "Is Queen Elsa back?" "I thought she was with you guys," he said. "We told her to go back to you," she said. "We will try to find her," he said.

Vestara then tried another channel. " _Night Fury_ , come in," she said. Again, no answer.

"Something happened. The _Night Fury_ is hooked up to a droid A.I. system and if no one is on it, the ship itself is supposed to reply to calls. I fear the _Night Fury_ is down," she said.

"Where is Elaine?" asked Robin.

"Over there," I said, pointing to where she was. "She's back in the wake. Easiest thing to do, is kill her body here while she's sleeping, then go to the Wake and kill her before she gains her powers there," said Vestara, igniting her lightsabre and going over to Elaine.

The Dark One tried to get out and stop her, but I tried to hold him back and delay him as much as I could.

Vestara cut Elaine's head off without a moment of hesitation.

"Okay. Now we go find her in the Wake. We can worry about the crew later," she said. "I don't know where you've been recently, but we just found out we don't have a ship," said Regina. "We also don't have Maleficent," said Killian. "I found her," came Lily's voice.

We found her over by a badly hurt and still unconscious Maleficent.

"If we're lucky the dragon might have saved her," I said, teaming with Regina to try and heal her. I could see Lily was getting teary.

But we actually managed to heal Maleficent, surprisingly.

"Mum!" said Lily happily as she hugged her recently resurrected for the second-time mother.

Maleficent smiled and hugged her back. "You didn't think I'd go that easily, did you Lilith? Besides, I haven't taught you how to be an evil dragon bitch yet," she said. Lily laughed at that.

Then Maleficent saw me.

"What happened? You're not trying to kill us," she said. "I've got the Dark One at bay for a short amount of time," I said.

Before anything else was said, a ship came through the hole in the wall and landed in the room. I recognised it from the Clone Wars animated series.

The _Twilight_.

"That old bucket of bolts survived until now?" I asked, surprised. "Yep. Now let's go!" said Vestara. "Wait. Where is Ahsoka, she doesn't go to the wake," I said.

Vestara seemed oddly annoyed at the delay, but went to find Ahsoka.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I searched the room with the Force, and finally found Ahsoka.

But her Force presence was very dim.

This managed to get me worried.

I found Ahsoka on the other side of the big room, barely conscious. Her breathing was shallow and sounded very bad, she was missing one of her arms, and there was a big lightsabre cut on one of her lekku.

"Ahsoka, can you speak to me," I asked, crouching down beside her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Now I really was worried.

"Ahsoka, you're going to be okay. I'm getting you to the med bay on the _Soul of Arendelle_ , just hold in there," I said.

I carefully picked her up in the Force and floated her to the _Twilight_.

"Get in guys, she's badly injured and I need to get her up to the _Soul of Arendelle_ now," I said. "What about Emma and Regina's healing powers that they just used on all of us?" asked Robin. "We've used them too much, we need to rest before we can do that," said Regina. "Well then let's go!" I said, getting impatient.

Everyone except Emma got in.

"Emma?" asked Lily. "You go, I can't hold the Dark One back much longer," she said. "We'll save you Emma, don't worry," said Killian, before I closed the ramp and piloted the ship to the _Imperial II_ -class _Soul of Arendelle_.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I landed after managing to avoid most of the battle, and quickly but carefully took Ahsoka to the med bay.

"Do what you can to help her," I said. "We will," said a medical droid.

I then went back to the _Twilight_.

"Let's go get Elaine," I said.

We exited the Star Destroyer. But I noticed a wreckage of a ship in the forest, and thought it looked familiar.

I flew down to it and knew why.

I saw the _Night Fury_ , on fire, back half completely gone, front half completely destroyed, and wings both not on the ship.

"Shit," I murmured.

I hovered over the crash site and jumped down into the wreckage.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

Nothing.

I saw flash of ice blue in the cockpit. I cautiously went in.

I found a piece of Elsa's ice gown flapping in the wind.

"Fucking hell, don't die on me now Els," I said, trying to clear everything. If this was Elsa's body, it was under the crushed roof and floor, a bunch of shattered glass, a shit ton of broken wires and computers, and both the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

Once I managed to clear some of it, I found Elsa's arm under a piece of metal. I pushed the metal away and found Elsa.

She looked worse than Ahsoka.

I thought she might have been dead for a second, because I didn't feel her in the Force. I checked for a heartbeat, and found a very faint heartbeat along with ragged breathing that you wouldn't even notice if you didn't look very very closely.

"I'm getting you out of here Els," I said, gently dragging her out of the wreckage.

I floated her back to the _Twilight_ , before jumping back up myself.

"Is she even still alive?" asked Regina, seeing Elsa's body. "Yeah, don't ask how though," I said. "We need to get her back to the _Soul of Arendelle_ then," said David. "No, they can't help. We need to get her back to Yavin 4," I said.

I took the ship into hyperspace through the portal, leaving the still ongoing war behind us.

 _ **Sector 7: American Sith**_

 _ **Normal Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

I was suddenly awoken by a yell.

I looked next to me and saw Chris was breathing heavily and awake.

"What happened?" I asked. "Maleficent. Elaine made her explode and it knocked us all unconscious, maybe even killed us," he said. "Shit. Should we check on the others?" I asked. "I think so," he said.

We got out of bed and got dressed, before heading to Elsa's house.

We knew that if something happens, Elsa's house is the main base in the Wake. Simply because Elsa is the leader of the Virtcast.

It was still 2 in the morning when we arrived.

"Elsa might not be awake, because she went back to the _Soul of Arendelle_ ," said Chris.

Which is why we were surprised when Elsa opened the door.

"What happened to you?" she asked. I hadn't noticed before, but Chris had some bruises and scratches on his body from the explosion.

Elsa looked worse though.

She was essentially Kairi from our first mission all over again.

But somehow worse.

"A dragon exploded in my face, not much else. What about you? You look shit," said Chris. "A TIE Fighter crashed into me and the _Night Fury_ is now probably a burning wreckage in the forest," she said. "That ship has been with us since the beginning, you know that right? I mean, sure. It started its main big adventure as a Sith ship for me and Josh, but still," said Chris. "Yeah. So, I hope we can fix it," she said.

She let us in.

The others soon arrived too.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" asked Anna. "Not really," she said.

I hadn't thought about it before, but I saw that Elsa was not only visually badly injured, but she was also having problems walking, talking, and even breathing.

"Elsa, lay down. You should not be on your feet right now," I said. "Ves is right, you need some rest Elsa," said Kairi.

I helped Kairi make Elsa lie down on her couch, while Anna got Kairi's medical supplies from their car and Chris got a drink of water for Elsa.

"Drink up. You need this much more than we do," said Chris. Elsa drank the water, but pulled a face when she tasted it. "What the hell is this?" she asked. "I gave Chris some painkiller medicine to put in it, just drink it," said Anna.

Elsa drank it up.

The painkiller seemed to work fast as she soon stopped slightly groaning. She was also falling asleep again, but Kairi had given her a drug that would temporarily stop her from going back to the dream realm. All these drugs were high-end medical drugs from the dream realm, and therefore worked much better than Earth stuff.

"Alright, she should be healed up in a couple of months. Her injuries are worse than mine were back when Josh beat me up. Though I was something like 17 years old back then, not 41," said Kairi. "Now for you guys," I said.

We were there from 2:30 in the morning to 11 in the morning, just making sure everyone was okay.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

I left the Rebel's med centre on Yavin 4 and went back to the _Twilight_.

"It should be day time in the Wake now, due to the weirdness of time here, so let's go pay Elaine a little visit, shall we?" I said. The weirdness I was referring to was the fact that, despite being night when it's day on the other side of the planet in the Wake (Duh), if it was night in the sleep, it was somehow day in the Wake no matter where you went.

Of course, this meant if you went to Australia during night in the sleep, it'll be night in America, but if you go to America at night in the Sleep, it'll be night in Australia. Basically meaning even the simple dimension travel we had included minor time travel.

"She needs to pay for everything she did, let's go," said Lily. "Calm down Lilith, we will get her," said Maleficent.

We took off and I flew us into the Wake.

 **Wake**

Unluckily for us, we came out over Glasshouse Mountains because the _Twilight_ was not equipped with the inter-dimensional navigation systems that the _Night Fury_ was.

Earth tech might have had hover cars, but space ships like the _Twilight_ were not yet made still. So, it would be very weird for everyone else seeing the _Twilight_ flying through the traffic.

We were going over Elsa's house, when a few cars, including a recognisable HSV, started following us. I smirked.

"We got some followers by the look of it," said Regina. "It's the Virtcast," I said. "Hello Virtcast, good luck on keeping up," I said through the comms. "Fucking hell Ves, you want to race the _Twilight_ , which can go over 700 km/h, against these Earth cars that can only go around 400 km/h? You are insane," said Chris.

I found it funny that he replied, since the light Vestara was probably in the same car.

"Yeah, _Ves_."

I was right.

"Well then, your loss. See ya, _Ves_ ," I said.

I put the ship up to max speed and flew away from the mainland of Australia.

Entering hyperspace would be too risky staying on the planet, I would either crash into the ground, fly off into space, or orbit the Earth 5 or 6 times in a few seconds and cause chaos and destruction.

So, I stuck at a steady 800 km/h.

Our destination in America was about 15,000 kilometres away, so it would take over 24 hours. The average speed of a modern-day airplane was 965 km/h, meaning the _Twilight_ was very slow even compared to Earth technology. Even back in 2015, planes averaged around 901 km/h. This meant the _Twilight_ was bad back in the beginning of the Virtcast, let alone in 2036.

I decided to sit back and relax during the trip, and so did the others.

 _ **Elaine Mills' POV:**_

It's been an entire day and a half since the explosion, and when I went to sleep last night I found that I was unable to return to the Sleep.

My wounds had healed not long after I woke up, probably Emma healing my body in the Sleep, and then I had felt a strong pain not only in my neck, but my mind and heart too. Combined with not being able to go to the Sleep, I had a strong feeling that the Virtcast had killed my other body.

And so, I've spent all morning trying to get my powers into this life.

And I may have finally succeeded.

I took a deep breath, and pointed my fingers at a wall. Force lightning cracked through the air and hit the wall. I smirked.

"I might only have one more life, but I will make it count," I was able to go to the Sleep before because I had managed to escape the prison I was being held in. Or rather, the electricity was cut for a short amount of time and I had entered the Sleep, come to this world, and broken myself out of prison with help from Emma.

It was actually pretty easy to do as a Sith, especially with help from the Dark One.

Now I was staying in a small house that I had found outside of San Francisco. Of course, I had needed to keep my head down so the house was located pretty far away from any main roads and the city itself, but it wasn't too isolated.

And now, I wouldn't have to worry about the police, because anyone who messes with me, dies.

The Virtcast have messed with me, and they will also die.

In time.

I was taken out of my thoughts by something on the news. "Jedi half-Sith Vestara Khai of the Virtcast in the Dream Realm arrived a few hours ago at a prison in Texas with some friends. The prison was once the home of a woman known as Elaine Mills, who was charged for attempted murder of the Virtcast back in 2027. It was revealed that Miss Mills escaped late last year, however her current location is unknown. Vestara Khai and her friends are looking for her, and urge citizens who have any information regarding Miss Mills to tell the police immediately. In other news now, and the first NASCAR race of the year is starting this weekend. Fans are looking forward to a great year in the sports, especially with the recent announcement of a race between our NASCARs and the Australian Supercars series," I wasn't listening to the end though.

 _The Virtcast are looking for me here in America? Fuck. Well, I guess there isn't much time to get used to using the Force in this body._

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I was driving to the last location I had heard about Vestara being at; Austin, Texas.

I arrived under the cover of night.

I parked outside a grocery store and went in to get a bottle of Coca-Cola.

As I was grabbing a bottle out of a fridge, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I ducked just as a fireball flew over my head. I jumped out of the way of another one, landing behind a shelf.

"Hello, Elaine," came Vestara's voice. "Why hello there Vestara, fancy meeting you here," I replied, still hiding behind the shelf. "Let's take this outside shall we, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt in here," she said. "How about, no."

I ignited my sabre, that I had managed to buy from an inter-dimensional black market, jumped out of my hiding spot, ran across the wall for a second, and jumped towards Vestara. She ignited her lightsabre and we locked blades.

By now the entire store had heard the lightsabres. There were not too many people in the store though, which was good.

About half of them ran away, while half of them kept their distance and watched the fight, some recording with their phones. Seeing a lightsabre battle in this realm was so rare that it's happened less than 10 times throughout history.

A blast of fire came from Maleficent, but I dodged.

"Hold it guys, your powers are a bit too destructive for this place," said Vestara.

I swung at her neck, but she ducked and tried to stab me in the stomach. I jumped over her head. We both swung around quickly and locked blades again.

"You're going down this time Elaine," she said. "You wish," she swung towards my chest and I jumped back, hitting a wall, and bouncing forward to take Vestara by surprise.

But, obviously she expected it.

When I bounced back towards her, she ducked under my sabre and thrust her sabre directly through my back. I fell forwards and slid along the ground for a second from my momentum.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

I felt all my blood pouring out from the hole that went straight through my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything as I lay there on the floor, dying, barely taking notice of the blood dissolving into the ground.

 _ **Third Person:  
(Thanks to Blooded Reaper for writing this part, with some little fixes from me)**_

One moment Elaine lay there, dying, with nothing she could do but watch as death finally took hold and brought her into the spiralling abyss, and the next moment…

Time just Stopped...

And right there, which a mere moment ago had been an empty space, stood a faceless individual wearing a blood red cloak that looked as though it was actually made from blood itself. And then, before Elaine had time to react, it spoke with a thundering voice.

"Hello, Elaine... I have been watching you for a long... long time... I can bring you back, make you strong enough to get your revenge on this ' _Virtcast_ ' as they have decided to call themselves," the figure somehow spoke, despite not having a visible mouth.

"Who are you...? What do you want from me?" Elaine yelled at the figure, though could not see even the slightest reaction at her loud tone.

"I am... you mortals refer to me as the Blooded Reaper, or the Reaper of Blood... and for what I want from you... I believe that you are worthy to become my champion... to kill this ' _Virtcast_ ' and any who should stand with them," there were no emotions behind his words, and it seemed as though he saw Elaine not as a person, but as an object devoid of life.

"What reason do you have to want them dead?" Elaine asked.

"I am merely bored with them, and have decided to put away my toys now that I am done playing with them... Now Elaine, will you join me and purge this filth, or will you die here, killed by your own foolishness?" his tone was mocking as he said those final words.

"Fine, I'll do it... I will become your bloody champion, if that's what it will take to kill them," Elaine responded, not truly realising the extent of the choice she just made.

"I will now state the terms of our contract... You will offer me your flesh, your blood and even your soul, and in return I shall bring you back to life and give you the power to destroy the ' _Virtcast_ ' once and for all... Is this acceptable?" the mocking nature of his voice was gone, and he now took a more serious tone.

"I accept the terms," Elaine answered.

"Then so it shall be... You, Elaine, are now my Champion and shall be revived in the near future, and you will serve me until the day that your soul is claimed by the Reaper Grim," surprisingly, the Blooded Reaper did a slight bow of acknowledgment.

"So, I still have to die here, killed by that bitch?" Elaine questioned.

"It would be too suspicious if I were to make you just disappear, it is easier if they think you're dead, well... I'll leave you too your death then... Make it convincing," he said as he disappeared and time went back to normal.

Vestara crouched next to Elaine.

"You should have never messed with us, Elaine. Now you've paid the price," she said quietly.

"I…. will kill y-…... you," Elaine managed to say, before she let go.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

Elaine managed to say; "I will kill you" before the blood loss became too much, and she died.

 _Good luck with that when you're dead, bitch._

I used the Force and tried to clean up what I could of the blood, though there didn't seem to be much.

I then grabbed the girl's body and headed for the door.

"Sorry about the mess and everything else. This should pay for it," I said as I passed the manager, chucking a small bag of money towards him.

The folk of Storybrooke followed me as I put Elaine's body in the _Twilight_.

I saw her car, and decided to use the inbuilt trackers most cars have these days and find where she had come from.

She obviously had a place to stay, and it wouldn't be good for her possessions to just lie around with no use.

I found the location, just outside of San Francisco. I put the car in the rear hangar of the _Twilight_ and we flew to Elaine's former house.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We arrived just as the sun was coming up.

I landed outside and entered the house.

It was actually quite a nice inside, mostly neat, and felt like a home. Elaine may have been an evil bitch, but she certainly wasn't missing out on luxury in the Wake, even when hiding from the cops.

I checked around, found some stuff that I thought was cool, and told the location to the cops. Sure, it could be considered stealing, but I was technically a Sith and I didn't give a fuck.

We then started our journey back to Glasshouse Mountains.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

I was just waking up, and already I heard Kairi getting breakfast ready.

Because of my situation, Kairi and Anna were staying over to help me out, and I was really thankful. I was semi recovered now, enough that I didn't need any painkillers.

I heard a familiar and oddly comforting sound, the sound of the engines on a Starship.

I heard the front door opening, and a surprised yelp from Anna. This got me curious, as I got out of bed and went into the main room.

I saw Vestara at the front door, holding what looked like a dead body. I sleepily made my way over to them.

"Hey Elsa, mission complete," said Vestara. She threw the dead body on the floor, and I saw it was Elaine. "Wow, I'm impressed Ves," I said. "And I think you need to go back to bed, sleepy," she laughed. I smiled and nodded.

I really wasn't ready to be awake.

"I'll tell the others that we beat Elaine," said Kairi. We nodded and she went back to grab her phone.

Just then, Chris and Vestara landed and came over.

"Okay then. Maybe not a good idea to have a dead body in the doorway," said Chris. "Yeah, get her back to the _Twilight_ ," Normal Vestara said. Chris helped Sith Vestara take Elaine's body back to the _Twilight_ , while Jedi Vestara came in.

"What about you guys?" I asked the Storybrooke guys. "We should get back to trying to save Emma," said Snow. "Alright. Good luck on that," I said.

They said goodbye and went away in purple smoke.

We had been victorious once again, and needed a well-deserved rest. But we would definitely be back on another adventure very soon.

 _The chains are gone, and they will never come back._

 **And that is done! If it seems rushed or anything, that's because it seems like every second Episode of this gets done quickly. Episode II, and Episode IV were done in less than a week each. Episode I and Episode III took more than a few months each. Episode V might be a while if that keeps up! But this was over 5,000 words longer than average, so maybe that makes up for it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please R &R! Now to figure out a name similar to A New Hope XD**

 **There, of course, were a few changes done with this edit. Anna's reprise of Let It Go being a big one, since that was turned into Wings, from the RWBY Vol. 2 soundtrack. Oh and, for reference, in this story, Earth is at Grid Position U-17, not K-6.**

 **A story explaining the Virtcast's previous encounter with Elaine will, someday, be created and uploaded into the Sister Holidays Shorts series.**

 **-Minecast Chris  
Minecast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Star Wars, Frozen, Kingdom Hearts, How To Train Your Dragon, Once Upon A Time, or anything else like that. I do own my OCs, and the Virtcast though.)**


End file.
